Drama Total Mezclada
by Candoreable
Summary: 4ta temporada, ¡con los 24 concursantes y 4 nuevos de Generador Rex! ¿Cuantos desafios locos, romances, alianzas y enemistades habrá? ¿Quien necesitará un psquiatra? ¿Quien ganará  100,000,000? Nuevo capitulo cada Martes.
1. Comenzando La Temporada

**Hola, esta aqui mi fanfic al español de Total Drama Mix, no lo iba a subir hasta que pasaran completo Gira Mundial para evitar dar spoilers pero quité los necesarios, no pude esperar a publicarlo, el que esta en ingles lo eliminé por su baja popularidad y otras razones personales. No importa, lean este con gusto. Aqui es antes de que Circe dejará a los mutantes y despues de Gira Mundial. Una cosa importante, para el capitulo final podran elegir un ganador. **

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Total Drama.**

**1: Comenzando La Temporada **

Era un día tranquilo para Rex, no habido ataques de EVOS por una semana, tal vez disfrutó esto por 3 días pero luego se empezó a aburrir, pensó hacer la tarea que Holiday le da solo para terminar dormido en su cuarto mientras hacía un charco de baba en el piso. 30 después de estar como la Bella Durmiente con la diferencia de que él no se miraba nada lindo, Holiday entra a la habitación.

Holiday: Rex, te necesito en… ¡AAAA!- Se resbala y cae al piso- ¡Rex!- Se despierta con un susto.

Rex: Washington Colón murió por la radioactividad del Día de Pascuas y es popular por la canción Ale, Ale, Alejandroooo- Habló muy rápido, la doctora esta con cara de ¿Qué chingados? Y cambia su cara a enojada.

Holiday: Rex, fui paciente contigo todas las 344 veces en la que me caí por tu estúpido charco de baba- Rex está feliz- No esta vez, voy a hacer algo debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- Agarra a Rex y le da una nalgada.

Rex: Eres tan mala, muaaaaaaaaaa- El chico llora.

Holiday: Rex, lo siento. La cosa es que estoy en mis días y dije eso, ¿verdad?-

Rex: Si- Dice mientras trata de aguantarse la risa.

Holiday: Por lo menos nadie más lo sabrá- El hispánico mira en su celular.

Rex: No vas a estar feliz cuando lo leas- La científica toma el celular y lee el mensaje.

Holiday: "Rex, es Bobo. Tienes que saber las noticias que están corriendo en Providencia, ¡Holiday está en su periodo! ¡Jajaja! Pienso que Seis esta excitado por esto y voy con los del noticiero para contarles, ¡será divertido! XD.

Ya leído el mensaje, explota de furia como para patear la puerta y hacerle un hoyo. El adolescente está escondido bajo las sabanas por miedo al ser la siguiente víctima.

Holiday: 1, 2, 3 por Rex que está escondido bajo las sabanas, no te preocupes ya estoy calmada- Rex se sale de su escondite- Ven conmigo.

Rex va con ella mientras caminan, los agentes le chiflaban a Holiday. Entran al cuarto de información, aquí se encuentra Seis y también Noah y Kenwyn.

Rex: ¿Por qué están aquí?- Ellos no saben.

Seis mira a la mujer de blusa naranja sonrojado y la pantalla con Blanco aparece.

Blanco: Buenos días Rex, Noah, Kenwyn, Seis y doctora en su periodo- Ella frunce el ceño- Tengo una misión para ustedes, realmente es para los 3 adolescentes presentes. ¿Conocen el reality show llamado "Drama Total"?

Noah: ¿Es un programa donde un grupo de concursantes participa para ganar dinero haciendo locos desafíos?

Blanco: Exacto.

Noah: ¡Sí!, soy inteligente, mi autoestima está creciendo :)

Blanco: Como dije, Drama Total es un reality show canadiense que tiene 3 temporadas- Mientras habla, la pantalla muestra imágenes del programa- Isla del Drama; Luz, Drama, Acción y Drama Total Gira Mundial. Creemos que el anfitrión, tiene un dispositivo que podría hacer a los EVOS del planeta más peligrosos y totalmente incurables.

Rex: Tengo 2 preguntas. Una, ¿Por qué no van con Chris Mc-como sea y buscan esa cosa? Dos, ¿la chica (Heather) esta lamiendo la axila de ese gordo (Owen)?

Blanco_ No podemos ir sin evidencia y si, ella esta lamiendo su axila- Todos ponen una cara de disgusto- El programa va a tener una 4ta temporada: Drama Total Mezclada. Este será una mezcla de las tres temporadas. Eso significa que tendrá desafíos de la isla, películas y del mundo; estuvieron solicitando 4 nuevos participantes así que los inscribí y salieron ganadores junto a otra persona que no sé quién es.

Seis: ¿Qué hay de mi y Holiday?

Blanco: No pueden, solo adolescentes, no ancianos.

Seis y Holiday: ¬¬

Blanco: Tienen que sobrevivir para tener más tiempo de buscar el objeto. Se les darán armas y estaremos en contacto con los comunicadores para ayudarles. Una cosa más, no digan nada sobre esto con alguien del reality.

Noah: No quiero participar, es asqueroso.

Blanco: Delicadito, si alguno de ustedes ganan podrán quedarse con el premio- Los están alegres.

Rex: Bien, esta temporada se pondrá chila- Sonríe.

* * *

><p>En el cochino Abismo, los Mutantes están entusiasmados porque Circe participará en Drama Total Mezclada.<p>

Circe: ¿Por qué no podernos robar la cosa que hace a los EVOS más peligrosos e incurables?

Van Kleiss: Porque no quiero lucir con el único país que aun no me odia y amo su miel de maple :).

Circe: No me importa tu pinche maple, quiero el dinero.

* * *

><p>Chris Mclean: Hola mis amigos, ¡estamos aquí con una 4ta temporada! ¡Esto será ASOMBROSO! La temporada consistirá una combinación de las 3 anteriores. Primero, tendremos nuevos desafíos. Dos, serán primero sobre la isla, segundo del set y tercero en el mundo. Tres, los concursantes son los anteriores 24 y sorpresa, ¡4 nuevos! Cuatro y último, las reglas usuales: los mocosos están divididos en 2 equipos; cada día es un desafío, el equipo perdedor ira a la ceremonia de eliminación para votar a un compañero que dejará el juego y ¡el ultimo que sobreviva será el ganador! Paremos de hablar y empecemos ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!<p>

(Inserte canción de Drama Total)

Chris: Bienvenidos de nuevo, la primera parte del show empieza en la isla. Les presentaré a los viejos participantes para recordarlos como ellos lleguen en los botes. Ella necesita controlar su temperamento y no te le acerques si quieres mantener tus ojos: Eva.

Eva: Patearé tu trasero y los traseros de los demás.

Chris: El es un músico y ama el numero 9: Trent- Llega y saluda a Chris 9 veces- Ignoraré tu crisis mental. Ella es una obsesiva fan que solo ama a Cody: Sierra.

Sierra: (hiperventilándose) Estoy feliz de estar aquí y…y…y- Le da un paro cardiaco.

Chris: Sigamos, Es un nerd y nadie le importa sus estúpidas habilidades del campamento Steve: Harold.

Harold: La teoría de Pitágoras establece que…

Chris: Sino callas tu boca de nerd, destruiré tus juguetes de Star Wars.

Harold: ¡No la princesa Leia! Boca fuera.

Chris: Es vegetariana, puede pararse de manos durante 20 minutos y le gusta surfear: Bridgette.

Bridgette: Amor y paz.

Chris: Aléjate de mi cámara. El nació para parrandear: Geoff.

Geoff: ¿Que hay viejo? Oh, Bridgette- Se empiezan a besar.

Chris: El amor… no hagan eso en TV, ¡alto!- Una imagen de dificultades hormonales se muestra y regresan- Solucionado el problema, los doctores dicen que es una chica, la cara de cerdo: Beth.

Beth: Oink oink.

Chris: Es un vándalo y engañó a Courtney con Gwen: Duncan.

Duncan: Pudrete.

Chris: Estoy feliz de verte, ahora devuélveme mi billetera- El punk se la devuelve y roba las llaves de su carro- Ellas son como siameses porque uno le pasa el aire a la otra y tal vez lesbianas: Katie y Sadie.

Katie and Sadie: Chris dijo que somos lesbianas; seremos la pareja más popular.

Chris: Es un campesino que estudio en casa y sexista, una mala combinación para él: Ezequiel- El blanquito se pica la nariz- El siguiente es un sarcástico quien sufre de alergias mortales: Noah.

Noah: Estoy emocionado de regresar- Con tono sarcástico.

Chris: Esta persona apesta en deportes y de todos modos lo intenta: Tyler- Aterriza con una voltereta y caer en su cara- Estúpido, la siguiente chica parece que nació en Transilvania o en un libro de Crepúsculo, tiene 2 lagartijas y es una emo: Gwen.

Gwen: ¡No soy emo!- Toma su cuchillo y se corta las piernas.

Trent: Es bella cuando se corta las piernas- Sonríe amorosamente.

Chris: Es un amante de los animales, no en ese sentido, fuerte pero una gallina e hijito de mama, que nos hace pensar que es gay: DJ.

DJ: Conejito, vine por ti.

Chris: Ella es la única chica sexy del show, no sabe donde dejó su cerebro, aquí la mujer bubis: Lindsay.

Lindsay: Las inflo con helio.

Chris: o_O Correcto, el siguiente es un debilucho que quiere manosear a Gwen: Cody.

Cody: ¡Es un secreto!- Sierra se recupera de su paro cardiaco.

Sierra: Estaba muriendo sin ti- Lo abraza.

Cody: Estoy contigo, no tienes que romper mi cuello con tus brazos.

Chris: Ella tiene actitud y golpeó a Heather hasta noquearle un diente: Leshawna.

Leshawna: Estoy aquí para ganar- Camina mientras empuja al agua a todos con su culo de elefante.

Chris: El chico necesita hacer ejercicio, en serio: Owen- El chico pone un pie en el muelle causando un terremoto similar al de Japón- Esta dama es la reina de las perras y de otras groserías que te sepas: Heather.

Heather: Te odio- Se ve que tiene su cabello largo como antes.

Chris: 3 temporadas y sigues siendo una detestable. Por coincidencia el siguiente muchacho es un malvado latino y que coquetea para conseguir sus objetivos: Alejandro.

Alejandro: Hola Heather- Saluda en mal modo.

Heather: Trataré de no patearte en tus kiwis.

Chris: Sabemos que es mentira. Ella necesita ir al psiquiatra, ama hacer las cosas explotar y muy salvajemente: Izzy- Salta del bote como mono- Este sujeto solo una cosa lo describe, sexy: Justin- Sonríe y las chicas (también Owen) se desmayan.

Justin: Mi encanto volvió, nena.

Owen Oh, tienes razón- Los otros con O_O.

Chris: La última tiene un montón de abogados que prohíben matarla: Courtney.

Courtney: Courtney presente.

Chris: Todos los viejos raritos están aquí; ¿ahora quieren conocer a los 4 nuevos raros?

Todos: ¿Pero que ching…?

Chris: ¡Sorpresa perdedores! Con los nuevos concursantes la temporada rockeara. Aquí viene una damita quien fue una buena cadete en el Campamento de Providencia, ahora teniente y es responsable: Kenwyn Jones.

Kenwyn: Kenwyn presente.

Duncan: Lo que necesitamos, otra Courtney.

Courtney: ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? Ò_ó

Duncan: Mírala, tiene ropas similares a las tuyas, ha estado en un campamento donde es buena, llega con la palabra "Presente" y parece que sigue las reglas como tú.

Courtney: Tal vez podamos ser amigas.

Duncan: Y hacer un programa llamado "Courtney y Kenwyn: Gemelas en acción"

Chris: El chico es algo nerd como Harold pero él es interesante y algo atlético: Noah Nixon.

Noah: Oh otro Noah, genial- Mas sarcasmo.

Chris: El es un hispánico quien ama los burritos, su mejor amigo es Noah Nixon y es el arma secreta de Providencia: Rex Salazar.

Rex: Soy Rex, no puedo esperar para ganar.

Chris: Ese es el espíritu viejo.

Heather: (a Alejandro) tienes un hermano.

Alejandro: El no están guapo como yo, cariño- Le patea en la entrepierna.

Courtney: Es injusto, tiene poderes EVO poderes. Quiero a mis abogados y a mi mamá :'(

Chris: Espera, la última es también un EVO, pálida y feroz: Circe.

Rex, Noah N., Kenwyn: ¡¿Qué?

Circe: Hola Rex.

Rex: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Circe: La misma razón de que tu estés aquí.

Courtney: Los nuevos se conocen ya desde antes, ¿Qué hay de los poderes?

Chris: Si- El presentador se acerca a los 4 y les quita sus armas guardadas en sus mochilas u otra cosa de Providencia como los comunicadores- No van a hacer trampa en mi juego y también- Inyecta a Rex y Circe algo- Les inyecté un una sustancia que no les permite usar sus poderes en la competencia, ¿feliz Courtney?

Courntey: Posiblemente. Mclean se enoja.

Rex: No podemos usar armas ni pedir ayuda, tenemos que ganar por nuestra cuenta. ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

Chris: Vine listo, mis científicos lo inventaron ayer. Una vez que vea algo de EVOS los cuatro están fuera.

* * *

><p>Holiday: Ellos tienen que hacerlo sin nosotros, ¿pueden lograrlo?<p>

Seis: Me preocupa el chico, pienso que él no puede llegar lejos sin sus poderes. No debió acostumbrarse a ellos.

Holiday: Les deseo suerte.

* * *

><p>Chris: Aquí es el Área Común donde comerán la comida de Chef Hatchet tres veces al día.<p>

Owen: Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿recuerdas?

Chris: Para los idiotas- El chef viene.

Chef: ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?- Los 4 alzan la mano- Escuchen bola de imbéciles, aquí hay una regla en mi cocina: ¡NO TENGAN PROBLEMAS CON MI COMIDA! ¿ENTENDIERON?

Novatos: ¡Sí!

Chris: Cerca de aquí están las cabañas donde dormirán, cada cabaña es para un equipo y tiene 2 cuartos: 1 para hombres y otro de mujeres.

Sierra: ¿Hay una suite para mí y Cody?- Su amigo se aleja.

Chris: ¡Nop! Al lado está el baño comunal y Lindsay sé que no eres católica.

Lindsay: Exacto- Se pone a meditar- Buda.

Chris: Además del baño esta una letrina cual sirve como confesionario; pueden entrar y decir sus pensamientos o desahogarse con el público.

Rex: (confesionario) Que tal Seis, Bobo, Holiday y Cesar, ¡ESTOY EN TELEVISION! – Se pone hacer caras estúpidas hasta que estornuda y le cuelgan mocos en la nariz, humillándolo en TV.

Gwen: (confesionario) Um, bien…hasta ahorita esto apesta.

Chris: En el norte está el anfiteatro, síganme al lugar más emocionante del campamento Wawanakwa- Ya en el sitio- ¡La Ceremonia de Fogata! En el confesionario los integrantes del equipo perdedor dirán el nombre del quien quieren eliminar, esa persona caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza y abordará el Bote de los Perdedores abandonando la isla. El ultimo en pie gana $100, 000,000 y pelusa de mi bolsillo.

Jóvenes: ¡Qué bien!

Izzy: ¡Pelusa!

Heather: ¿Y los equipos?

Chris: Oh si, gracias por recordarlo, zorra. El equipo uno:

Noah

Bridgette

Cody

Leshawna

Duncan

Gwen

Rex

Sierra

Owen

Circe

Noah N.

Izzy

Ezequiel

Lindsay

Equipo dos:

DJ

Katie

Tyler

Sadie

Geoff

Courtney

Alejandro

Kenwyn

Justin

Eva

Trent

Heather

Harold

Beth

Sierra: (confesionario) ¡Otra vez con Cody! Dijo que soy su mejor amiga, esta vez seré su novia.

Heather: (confesionario) Parece que estar con Alejandro es interesante, puedo patearlo más.

Katie y Sadie: (confesionario) Oh por Dios, ¡Estamos juntas! Para ser la pareja de la temporada necesitaremos practicar nuestros besos franceses.

Bridgette: ¡Mi Geoff! ¡No!

Geoff: No te preocupes por mi Bridgette, podemos hacerlo detrás del arbusto.

Gwen: ¡No Heather! ¡No Courtney! :)

Beth: (confesionario) ¡MAL! ¿Por qué? Tengo que estar con Heather, Courtney y no con Lindsay. Espero que un desafío sea sacrificarlas.

Noah N.: (Confesionario) Estaré con Rex y Circe, quiero ver su relación.

Beth: ¿Podemos cambiar a Heather o Courtney con otro?

Chris: Si, con Tyler.

Beth: Esta en mi equipo.

Chris: Lo sé.

Beth: :(

Chris: Ahora escojan el nombre para su equipo- 10 minutos después- Vamos o uno se llamará "Equipo Chris es muy muy muy muy buena onda" de nuevo- Rex y Heather se desesperaron.

Rex: "Equipo Taco"

Heather: "Equipo Heather"

El resto: ¡¿QUE?

Lindsay: Amo la comida mexicana.

Eva: ¡No puedes!- Ruge como Godzilla.

Duncan: ¿Cuál es la razón del nombre?

Rex: Tenía hambre y no quiero el nombre de ese en el equipo.

Duncan: Mejor que el Equipo Golfa.

Courtney: ¿Por qué? Ò_Ó

Heather: Soy perfecta, hermosa y ¿quieres el nombre de Chris en el equipo?

Courtney: ¡Mejor que el tuyo!

Chris: Equipo Taco, les doy su bandera- La bandera es un circulo amarillo con un taco- y su bandera Equipo Heather- La bandera es un circulo violeta con la cara de Heather.

Courtney: Tenemos ya papel higiénico aquí.

Equipo Heather: ¡Bravo!

Chris: La cabina derecha es para Equipo Taco y el de la izquierda para Equipo Heather, desempaquen y véanme en una hora para su primer desafío en el Área Común.

* * *

><p>Van a sus cuartos, se miraba peor que la última vez. Sierra carga a Cody hacia la habitación de las chicas, eventualmente lo sacaron a golpes; Heather pelea por una cama con Courtney igual eso pasa con Rex y Noah N. Una hora después, los adolescentes están en fila para que el Chef les sirva el almuerzo de popo de oso, ubres de vaca y uranio.<p>

Kenwyn: ¿Tienen vegetales?

Chef: ¿Qué te dije de TENER PROBLEMAS CON MI COMIDA? ¡Ò_Ó!

Kenwyn: No hay problema Chef- Huye del cocinero si lo fuera.

El EVO está disgustado con lo que ve.

Rex: He visto EVOS más feos pero esto no tiene compara…- El de cabello negro es amenazado por los ojos de Hatchet de completar la oración, mejor se calla. Alguien se le acerca.

Cody: Soy Cody.

Rex: Amante de Fanzilla- El enano se asusta- Eso me dijeron.

Cody: No importa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Rex: Seguro.

Cody: ¿Qué tan asombroso es tener poderes?

Rex: Es lo mas cool cuando vuelas, peleas con monstruos, coquetear a Holiday…

Cody: ¿Holiday?

Rex: Dije mucho.

Cody: Que hay de ti Circe- La EVO le arroja un tazón.

Sierra: ¡CODY!- Rompe su ropa y demuestra su traje con una S.

Trent: ¿Superman?

Sierra: No ciudadano, es ¡SUPER-SIERRA! Fíjate en la letra. ¡Aquí voy!

La de pelo morado corre para tomar el proyectil antes de que se estrelle en su amor, lo agarra y lo lanza a Circe. El objeto se rompe en su cara, aguanta el dolor y pelea con ella. La chica de piel pálida está a punto de ganarle pero no contaba con que su oponente fuera una bailarina abofeteadora.

Sierra: Uno, dos, tres. Te vas a los arboles.

Le da una bofetada mandando a Circe a la pared creando un hoyo y estrellándola a los arboles de afuera. El resto esta atónito, especialmente Rex quien está preocupado sobre la víctima.

Rex: ¿Estás loca?

Sierra: Nadie lastima a mi dulce niño- Besa a Cody en la mejilla- Tu amiga tiene la culpa, el solo preguntó algo.

Entra la chica bofeteada.

Circe: No sabes cómo es ser como yo.

Sierra: Debiste decir que no querías responder.

En el momento el anfitrión aparece.

Chris: ¿Listos para el desafío?

Grupo: ¡NO!

Chris: Chinguense amigos, ¿saben que le pasó a la isla cuando fue abandonada?

Todos: De seguro no un mejor lugar.

Chris: Exacto, ahora la isla es un… ¡BASURERO DE DESECHOS TOXICOS NUCLEARES!

Nuevos: ¿Estas bromeando? O_O

Gwen: Realmente no esperábamos que Chris hiciera el mismo juego. No traten de evitarlo porque firmaron un contrato para hacer esto- Dijo recordando el primer episodio.

Chris: Vengan conmigo.

* * *

><p>Van y llegan al muelle donde hay cañas de pescar y flotando en el lago están barriles amarillos y violetas.<p>

Harold: Eso no estaba allí.

Chris: Desde luego- Sonríe guiñando el ojo- El desafío es pescarlos. Cada uno tiene que pescar los barriles de desperdicios nucleares que le corresponde según el color del equipo en que van, solo uno por persona y traerlos juntos frente a sus cabañas. El primer equipo en colectarlos todos gana. Listos... ¡Pesquen!

Todos se apresuran a tomar una caña y atrapar un barril, es duro jalarlos al muelle, unos cuantos pudieron recogerlos. Una hora pasó, la mitad terminó con el marcador 9-5 a favor del E.H.

Rex: Vamos barrilito- Intenta logrando tomar algo- Que rayos- Del agua brinca un tiburón de dos cabezas- ¡Auxilio!- El mutante se traga a nuestro héroe- ¿Dónde está la luz? – Oh un saco de box- Le da un puñetazo, el depredador lo vomita hasta el campamento- Estúpido tiburón.

Duncan: Viejo, apestas literalmente, al menos tuviste una buena pesca.

Rex: Mmmm- El muchacho mira al barril al lado- Creo que el tiburón también lo vomitó- Descansa en el piso.

Mientras tanto, regresando a los idiotas que no terminan de pescar.

Noah: Para de comerte al pez radioactivo.

Owen: Lo siento, es radioactivamente delicioso.

Owen: (confesionario) La radioactividad es el ingrediente que necesito para mi cereal.

El monstruo tiburón va a atacar a Justin si no contaban con su hermosura. Se quita la camisa y muestra el resplandor que no se mostraba hace tiempo hipnotizando al tiburón, este le da un barril. Otra hora después el marcador es 11-10 a favor de E.H.; Beth, Tyler, Heather, Bridgette, Noah, Owen y Lindsay quedaban.

Alejandro: Déjame ayudarte.

Chris: Solo ella.

Al: Se cómo- Le susurra el plan al oído.

Heather: Eres malo.

Agarra a Tyler, lo ata al garfio y lo lanza al último barril que ahora les faltaba.

Leshawna: Es trampa.

Chris: En verdad no, Heather pescó su barril, Tyler fue el gancho.

Heather lleva el último barril con el resto pero es tarde porque el Equipo Taco los trajo todos ya.

Chris: Tyler y Beth no trajeron barriles.

Courtney: ¡Tarados!

Tyler: No lo pude encontrar.

Beth: Ni yo.

Chris: Hey, E.T. le faltan 2.

Owen: Están aquí detrás del pino.

Chris: Esas son violetas.

Beth: Ellos los pescaron por nosotros. ¡Ganamos! – El equipo celebra.

Noah N.: ¿Quién los pescó?

Izzy: Owen y yo. No sabíamos que debían ser de nuestro color.

El resto: ¡Daaaaaaaaa!

Noah: ¿Cómo no lo noté?

Owen: Terminaste y después con mucha fuerza lo mandé a volar cerca del pino.

Izzy: Le enseñé hacer eso.

Chris: Felicidades Equipo Heather! Taco Perdedor vayan a la Ceremonia de Fogata por primera vez esta noche.

* * *

><p>Justo en la noche de la ceremonia de eliminación.<p>

Chris: Oh Equipo Taco, siento mucha hambre cuando digo el nombre, votaron por uno de ustedes. Cuando mencione los nombres de las personas en orden de salvados. Tomaran los malvaviscos que representan su salvación. Ahora la primera persona salvada es: Sierra. Siguen: Duncan, Gwen, los 2 Noahs, Cody, Circe, Leshawna, Lindsay, Rex, Bridgette- Tres quedan- Increíblemente Ezequiel.

Ezequiel: Aja, aja, aja, aja, aja. ¡No soy el primer eliminado!

Chris: Como digas, Izzy u Owen abandonarán la isla. El ultimo malvavisco va a…-Los dos están sorprendidos con la respuesta- Izzy. Owen di adiós, no esperaba eso.

Cody: (confesionario) Tuve que votar por él, no me gustó pero es lo mejor para el equipo.

Duncan: (confesionario) Prefiero al mono loco que al gordo, nos retrasa.

Owen estaba triste y todos lo animaron.

Izzy: No vote por ti, vote por Ezequiel.

Owen: Lo mismo :)

Ezequiel: Los odio.

La ex pareja estaban a punto de besarse cuando una grúa toma a Owen al Bote de los Perdedores.

Owen: Adiós mis amigos- Se marcha.

En la cabaña de los perdedores de hoy, ellos tratan de relajarse.

Rex: Nuestra primera derrota.

Trent: Así es el juego, se enfrentarán a todo tipo de desafíos y emociones. No se molesten, sean fuertes y cuídense de sufrir como nosotros.

Noah: ¿Por qué tu, el chico que copió mi nombre, doble-Courtney y chica pálida concursan?

Rex: Pensamos que sería divertido- Mintió.

Noah: Cayeron en la trampa como nosotros, el dinero es lo que nos motiva a seguir.

Los chicos: ¡Claro!

Chris: ¡La temporada es mejor que las otras! Uno esta fuera y 27 están dentro, ¿Quién ganará el dinero? Quédense aquí la próxima vez en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, es tiempo de cruzar aguas.

Courtney: Oh no, ¿Estas lista Kenwyn? - La joven de cabello negro sonríe.

Ir a explorar la isla.

Chris: Exacto con la diferencia de que iremos a la Isla Sesos.

Matar algunos pájaros.

Harold: Mi heroína- Eva lo usa como lanza contra los buitres.

Hacer alpinismo.

Todos en la base: ¡Avalancha! ¡Aaaaa!

Gwen: No tenías que ser detallista.

Todo esto la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Para estos desafios en la isla son los que pienso que va haber por solo ver el trailer de la cuarta temporada y otros seran de actuales o viejos rumores. Nos vemos**


	2. Río Profundo – Montaña Mortal

**Continuo con el crossver, sigan leyendolo.**

**No soy dueño de las dos series.**

**2: Río Profundo – Montaña Mortal**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, ¡la temporada comenzó locamente con todos los concursantes de Drama Total y los 4 nuevos sobreviviendo a la isla radioactiva! Tuvimos nuestro primer desafío que dejó a Owen fuera, ¡no se muevan porque estamos aquí con otro episodio de Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Inserte canción de Drama Total)

Los campistas están comiendo la porquería que parecía venir del chiquero en el Área Común, Rex y sus amigos les preguntaron a los demás como podían comer puré de ardillas.

Rex: (confesionario) sin poderes y ahora descubro el puré, tarado de Blanco.

En la mesa del Equipo Heather, Courtney miraba como Kenwyn comía sin problemas.

Courtney: ¿Cómo puedes comer esto tan fácil por primera vez?

Kenwyn: Entrenamiento en el Campamento de Providencia, allí te fuerzan a resistir la comida asquerosa.

Courtney: No soy la única que va a un buen campamento no como el Campamento de Steve.

Harold: Allí te enseñan a hacer origami.

Courtney y Kenwyn: -_-

Chris entra por la puerta porque la ventana estaba cerrada.

Chris: Hola campistas, véanme en la playa terminando el almuerzo.

Heather: O en este momento para no seguir comiendo- Todos se paran.

* * *

><p>Los 2 equipos están reunidos en el lugar indicado, hay 2 canoas y muchos remos.<p>

Gwen: ¿Va ser como la otra vez al ir a la Isla de los Huesos?

Chris: Exacto con la diferencia de que iremos a la Isla de los Sesos (Imagínenlo).

Gwen: No tenías que ser detallista.

Gwen: (confesionario) En serio, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso O_O.

Chris: Es mi pasión traumatizarlos. El desafío de hoy: Tomar una canoa y un remo, remar a la isla y entrar por el rio que conduce directamente a la base de la gran montaña que se encuentra en medio del lugar- Señala la dirección- ¡A remar!

Se suben a las canoas y reman rápido, el camino al destino era cruzar corrientes de agua. Trataron de pasar, pero las corrientes los trajeron para atrás.

Courtney: Oh no, ¿Kenwyn estas lista? – La chica de cabello negro sonríe.

Las 'gemelas' reman con todas sus fuerzas, E.H. es el primero en pasar y entrar al rio.

Kenwyn: (confesionario) los aerobics funcionan.

Como ellos entran son atacados por los buitres furiosos, se defienden con los remos cuando uno de los pájaros toma a Harold.

Harold: ¿Soy tan ligero para que un ave fea me pueda levantar?

El animal oyendo esto suelta al nerd cayendo el sobre la bravucona.

Harold: Mi heroína – Eva lo usa como lanza contra los buitres.

En eso el Equipo Taco entra al rio.

Duncan: ¡Perdedor jajaja!

Leshawna: No te rías de mi pastelito.

Duncan: Déjame reírme, yo tuve la idea de usar a Bridgette como propulsor.

Gwen: ¿Y donde esta ella? – La surfista sigue nadando- Hace media hora que cruzamos las corrientes Bridgette.

Bridgette: Genial – Se sube al bote con las piernas mordidas- Las pirañas, malos peces

Bridgette: (confesionario) mis piernas estaban tan cansadas que no sentí las mordidas.

E.H llega primero a la base de la montaña.

Chris: (desde la cima) Buen trabajo Equipo Malvado, la segunda parte del desafío es escalar hasta donde estoy.

Por hablar causó que se hiciera una avalancha, los de abajo se quitaron de ahí.

Tyler: ¿Todos?

Chris: Claro que no, solo 2 personas que yo elija del equipo, y serán: Geoff y Beth. Ahora pueden subir- Causó otra caída de rocas – Cuidado con eso.

Beth y Geoff empezaron, Geoff va bien solo que Beth va lento en la mitad del camino, ahora llegan E.T.

Chris: Circe y Ezequiel escalen la montaña, será difícil – Otra roca cae mandando al fiestero y a la porky de regreso al fondo- ¿o no?

Los 4 trepan, E.T. está tomando la delantera, Chris aburrido arroja cosas pesadas a ellos.

Circe: ¿Qué?

Una bola de boliche la golpea y a Ezequiel cayendo no por completo manteniéndose aun adelante o eso pensaban ellos cuando un bloque de hielo los iba a golpear sino fuera que lo esquivaron, el hielo empujó a Geoff y a Beth para el fondo. Los otros dos llegaron con el anfitrión.

Chris: ¡Equipo Taco gana!

Todos en la base: ¡Avalancha! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Esa noche, E.H. esta por primera vez en la ceremonia de eliminación.<p>

Chris: Bien, su primera eliminación, votaron por uno de ustedes, diré el nombre de los salvados en orden y les daré sus malvaviscos: La primera es Kenwyn y después Courtney…

Courtney: Bien por ti.

Chris: Eva, Trent, Harold, Katie, Alejandro, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Tyler y Geoff. El malvavisco final es para…

Beth o Heather, ¿quien esta fuera?

Chris: Heather, Beth tu lárgate- Se va al Bote de los Perdedores– La votación estaba casi igual, viejos.

Alejandro: (confesionario) Heather podrá ser mala, ponerle su nombre a nuestro equipo, etc. Pero no es razón de votar contra ella, nos impulsa maliciosamente a hacer los desafíos, cual es bueno o malo depende de la persona.

* * *

><p>E.T. esta en las escaleras de su cabaña celebrando su primera Victoria.<p>

Rex: Gané el desafío – El resto lo mira mal– Ganamos el desafío, jejejeje.

Sierra: Recuerdo cuando gané en China y viajé con Cody juntos a solas, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :).

Noah: Acosadora.

Chris: (en el muelle) tenemos mucho que servir, véanos la próxima vez en Drama…Total…Gira Mundial.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, ellos buscarán un animal

Chris: Con sus propias manos.

Los apreciarán.

DJ: Lindo, que pena que no pueda llevarte- el oso despierta, le salen picos por la espalda y lo persigue- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Circe: Asqueroso.

Y no ser rasguñados.

Izzy: ¿Quieres ver una película después? – El gusano se pone feliz.

Noah: (confesionario) Patético.

Todo esto la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Los espero el siguiente Martes.**


	3. Mi Mejor Mutante

**Como les va y sin nada mas interesante que decir lean.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Drama Total**

**3: Mi mejor mutante**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, los equipos fueron de visita a una isla con un lindo nombre: La Isla de los Sesos. Remar en un rio y escalar la montaña de rocas cayendo es excelente. Courtney y Kenwyn demostraron una gran Amistad y Beth abandona el juego, ahora empezaremos mas de ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Inserte canción de Drama Total)

Allí dentro del cuarto de las chicas del Equipo Taco, la Señorita Loca tiene su caja de pizza para escribir en Twitter..

Sierra: Y el ruido en la noche era Bridgette detrás del pino con Geoff- Termina de twittear- Tengo tiempo para entrar a mis blogs – Ella entra y ve algo que no se esperaba- ¿Fue hablado desde la 1ra temporada y no me enteré? Tengo que hacer algo sobre esto.

Leshawna: ¿Que tienes que hacer? – Preguntó mientras entraba.

Sierra: Hacer algo para seguir ganando- Mintió

Leshawna: Ok, chica.

Chris: (altoparlante) Campistas tiempo de reunirse en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Los equipos están allí.<p>

Chris: Cada equipo busque un anima del bosque; traerlo al muelle para la parte final.

Ezequiel: ¿Las redes o algo para atrapar?

Chris: Con sus propias manos.

Lindsay: (confesionario) mi manicure me tomó dos horas, ahora será en vano.

Se van al bosque viendo si hay una presencia animal, Sierra usa el tiempo para hablar con Cody en privado.

Sierra: Hola Cody.

Cody: Sierra, ¿Como estas?

Sierra: Bien, dime de amigo a amiga, ¿eres gay?

Cody: No Sierra, no soy gay. ¿Donde sacas esas ideas?

Sierra: De ningún lado, en un momento regresó- Se aleja de él y se acerca a Noah-Hola Noah, háblame sobre algo eee… ¿eres gay?

Noah: Si y tu eres alta como un pitufo. Para de decir estupideces y busca un animal.

Sierra: Bien- Se aleja.

Sierra: (confesionario) ellos están mintiendo, mi parte acechado lo presiente.

Por otro lado, DJ encuentra un oso durmiendo

DJ: Lindo, que pena que no te pueda llevarte- el oso despierta, le salen picos por la espalda y lo persigue- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Los gritos atrajeron una gran rata sin pelo y se subió a la cabeza del jamaiquino para rasguñarle.

Con el E.T. ya encontraron algo.

Circe: Asqueroso

Rex: ¿Asqueroso qué?

Circe: Esto – Le muestra un gusano de 30 centímetros- ¿Contará como un animal?

Rex: Extrañamente sí.

Los adolescentes regresan con Chris al muelle, E.T. tiene al gusano y Equipo Heather a la rata.

Chris: Escojan un compañero para la parte final.

Eva: Yo lo hago.

Izzy: Yo.

Chris: Pónganle un nombre a sus mascotas.

Eva: Remy.

Izzy: Limón.

Noah: (Confesionario) Patético.

Chris: Son malos poniendo nombres. Pónganse esto lentes por protección y sostengan a esos monstruos. Tienen que mirarlos, si el animal se enoja una gran bota los pateará, el pateado el perdedor. Una recomendación, ámenlo con corazón no con el cerebro .

La loca y la bravucona hacen un buen trabajo, Izzy habla con el gusano.

Izzy: ¿Quieres ver una película después? – El gusano se pone feliz.

Eva trata de hacerle como Izzy.

Eva: Los deportes son buenos para ti, te miras bien con tus músculos y eso – La rata se alegra.

Katie y Sadie: Su temperamento esta calmado, el lo está haciendo muy bien.

Eva: ¡¿EL? – El animal se molesta y la bota patea a Eva y a Remy.

Chris: Izzy gana por su equipo.

Eva: ¡No puede ser! ¡Por sus culpas TONTAS! ¡Remy atácalas! – El mutante las persigue rabioso.

Katie y Sadie: ¡Socorro! ¿Sera bueno el correr para nuestro glúteos?

* * *

><p>De nuevo el E.H. en la ceremonia.<p>

Chris: ¿A quién de ustedes no tendré que soportar más? Con la respuesta el primer malvavisco es para: DJ, Justin, Alejandro, Heather…

Heather: Obvio.

Chris: Me pregunto cómo lo logras; Courtney, Geoff, Tyler, Harold, Kenwyn, Trent y Katie. El malvavisco final va a…- Katie está preocupada por Sadie y Eva está preocupada el…ella misma- Eva.

Katie: ¡No! Sadie, no vamos a ser la pareja más popular del programa.

Sadie: No importa, siempre serás la participante más popular para mí- Las 2 se acercan mas y mas hasta compartir un beso (Inserte canción Firework) las chicas las miran tiernas y los chicos tratan de no excitarse- Me tengo que ir.

Aborda el bote y se va a la tierra de los perdedores llamada Canadá (no se crean).

Sadie: ¡Adiós!

Katie: ¡Ganaré por ti!

Katie: (confesionario) Hace un minuto que ella se fue, la extraño :'(.

* * *

><p>Sierra agarra a Cody en busca de la verdad.<p>

Cody: ¿Que ganas si digo que soy gay?

Sierra: Encontré en Internet el beso de Noah en tu oreja en IDD y que tu lo amas secretamente, no lo niegues.

Cody: Es un rumor tomado de los intestinos de un estúpido, no soy gay y mucho menos estoy enamorado de Noah, lo juro, eso fue un accidente.

Sierra: Te creo- Se abrazan- regresemos a dormir.

Cody va a su cama y ve al sarcástico en la suya, entonces ambos se sonríen.

Cody: Buenas noches Noah :)

Noah: Buenas noches Cody :)

Noah N.: Buenas noches Cody :)

Cody: Tengo que ser especifico.

Chris: Una pareja de lesbianas y otros posibles gay, ¿que mas pasará? Véanos la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, es sobre monstruos, pétalos…

Duncan: ¿Que monstruos y que pétalos? – aparece una planta carnívora al estilo Mario Bros del lago con una flor dentro de la boca.

Geoff: Se que me arrepentiré de esto.

Y amor

Trent: Hey, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Circe: Púdrete- Salta del lugar.

Trent: Independiente _

¡Todo esto la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada!

**Debo admitir que a este capitulo le faltó algo mas que no se que es. Siguiente Martes.**


	4. Crema–dos

**Hola a todos, traigo la cuarta parte de este crossver.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**4: Crema-dos**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, tuvimos un encuentro doloroso con los animales mutados del bosque, traerlos con los humanos 'normales' y ver qué pasaba, no muy lindo. Mientras tanto hubo un triangulo amoroso entre Sierra, Cody y Noah resultando en una mentira, por lo menos eso dijo Cody. Todo esto terminó con Sadie saliéndose y tener un momento especial con Katie. Wow, ¿quién es el siguiente para ser azotado? ¿Y habrá otro triangulo amoroso? ¡Justo aquí en Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Inserte canción de Drama Total)

Los llantos de Katie no dejaron dormir a las chicas de su equipo hasta que Eva le mostró sus dientes de tiburón haciendo callar a la llorona. Todos ya se levantaron, Chris por querer diversión les arroja a las cabañas gas para dormir cayendo de nuevo en sueño.

Chris: (megáfono) ¡HOLA A TODOS! - Los adolescentes se despertaron cayéndose de la cama- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pónganse sus trajes de baño y vengan al acantilado.

Geoff: Se que me arrepentiré de esto pero ¿no vamos a comer?

Chris: Mas tarde.

Noah: (confesionario) Suertudo Owen que no está en el juego, si hubiera oído eso se pondría en posición fetal.

* * *

><p>Equipos Taco y Heather esperaron a Chris por una hora, sus estómagos pedían comida.<p>

Heather: El otro latino es lindo- Mirando sus músculos.

Alejandro: ¿Que tiene el que yo no tenga?

Heather: Nada, solo me aburriste, nada personal.

Alejandro: (confesionario) Los 4 novatos son clones: Kenwyn-Courtney, Circe- Gwen, Noah N. - Noah solo en el nombre y Rex-Yo. El me las pagara y ya se como, al estilo Alejandro- Sonrie malvadamente.

Chris llega por helicóptero.

Trent: ¿Por qué tan tarde? Tenemos hambre.

Chris: ¿Si? – Pregunto falsamente mientras sostenía su cubeta del pollo Kentucky- Mmmm- Los demás quedan encantados con la comida- El desafío de hoy es entrar a la boca del monstruo y arrancarle un pétalo…

Duncan: ¿Que monstruos y que pétalos? – El anfitrión tira una pieza de pollo al agua, aparece una planta carnívora estilo Mario Bros. del lago con una flor dentro de su boca- Entendido.

Chris: Brincarán a la boca, jalarán un pétalo y harán crema con eso; Tendrá recompensa- Se ponen felices.

Kenwyn: ¿Es posible hacer crema con un pétalo?

Chris: Desde luego.

Courtney: ¿Es seguro?

Chris: Y hablaron las 2 Courtneys, los internos lo aseguraron- La pantas vomita esqueletos- Siempre pensamos en su seguridad, ¿Qué esperan para brincar?

Harold: Mmm la trigonometría multiplicada a la raiz cuadrada biológica es igual a…- Heather molesta lo empuja logrando que cayera a la boca.

Tyler: ¿Como lograste atinarle?

Heather: ¿Atinarle qué?

Harold casi conseguía el pétalo pero que escupió al nerd. Mas personas entraron a la boca para solo fallar, Circe aun no ha brincado y Alejandro se le acerca a Trent.

Alejandro: Trent, mira a Circe- La mira y lo único que puede ver es una bella chica.

Trent:(a Circe) Hey, ¿no necesitas ayuda? -

Circe: Púdrete – Salta del lugar.

Trent: Independiente _

Tyler: Lo tengo.

Chris: Vayan a la cocina del Chef y preparen la crema.

Llegando a la cocina ven una receta diciéndoles que hacer.

Geoff: Miren aquí- Observan que en el congelador hay cajas.

Heather: Son cajitas felices – Empiezan a gritar.

Heather: (confesionario) Nunca vayan a despreciar la comida del Chef.

En el risco el Equipo Taco sigue intentando.

Noah N.: Tengo un pétalo– El monstruo se lo come.

Rex: ¡Noah!

Noah: Aquí

Rex: No tu.

El héroe va a salvar a su amigo; pelea con la planta y termina comido.

Noah N.: ¿Ahora qué? – El mutante los vomita.

Duncan: Gracias por sacarlos, te puedes comer el trasero de Leshawna.

Leshawna: ¡Hey!

Chris: Oigan, el desafío.

Corriendo a la cocina hacen la crema establecida en la receta. Ambos equipos terminan al mismo tiempo.

Kenwyn: ¿Como si llegamos primero?

Harold: Gritamos por mucho tiempo- Nadie escucha a este aburrido.

Chris: El ganador es quien haya hecho una mejor crema.

Cody: La probé y no sabe delicioso.

Chris: Porque no es para comer, es para la cara.

Cody: (confesionario) Después de re-juzgarlo, sabroso- Se come la crema.

Lindsay: Pues está claro- Habló la Einstein fashionista.

Chris: Mi crema se acabó, por eso les pide que las hicieran.

Se pone la del E.T. en el lado derecho de su cara y la de E.H. en el otro lado. 2 horas esperaron para la crema diera resultados.

Chris: ¿Como esta mi cara? – Se la lava- En el lado derecho su cara esta reseca- ¡Volvieron mis pesadillas realidad! – Ellos se ríen- Pero tengo una piel perfecta en la izquierda.

Jingle: Guapo

Chris: E.H. gana el desafío y una recompense: Cajitas Felices.

Les da sus recompensas.

Geoff: O_O ¿Tiene juguete?

Chris: No.

E.H. empieza a llorar y E.T. votara por alguien esta noche.

* * *

><p>Chris: Taco, le voy a dar el primer malvavisco a: Noah N., Rex, Lindsay, Leshawna, Bridgette, Sierra, Gwen, Izzy, Cody, Noah y Duncan. El último lo obtiene…- Chris mira a Ezequiel y a Circe.<p>

Heather: Dilo, ¡no puedo dormir con esa música dramática!- Grita desde su cuarto.

Chris: u_u A nadie le importa la audiencia. Ezequiel- Se pone feliz-Tu te me largas, Circe tiene el ultimo y no trates de esconderte en el juego como la vez anterior.

Ezequiel: ¡No hay problema! Solo quería no ser el 1er eliminado.

Leshawna: Tienes problemas mentales.

El Chef patea al campesino al bote.

* * *

><p>Trent: (confesionario) No puedo dejar de pensar en Circe, es magnífica- Mclean entra.<p>

Chris: Trent tiene novia, Trent tiene novia.

Trent: Por lo menos siento amor.

Chris: ¿Habrá una relación Circe- Trent? ¿Ezequiel solicitará un terapeuta? ¿Trent se comerá sus palabras?

Trent: Nunca.

Chris: ¡La próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada! Ay, estoy solo- Llora y abraza a Trent

Trent: Chris, en TV- Trata de quitárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, ellos jugarán un jueguito.

Chris: Hola campistas, vamos a capturar la bandera.

Tyler: Amo ese juego.

Es indispensable hacer estrategias.

Lindsay: Hagamos una torre como la de Emborrachados.

Noah: ¡Enredados!

Lindsay: ¿Enredados quien?

Cuidarse de los enemigos.

Izzy: Una pervertida, te arrancaré la cabeza.

Kenwyn: O_OU

Vean más la próxima en Drama Total Mezclada

**Como me gustaría poner el siguiente capitulo, pero solo debo de ponerlos cada semana como en TV. Al siguiente martes.**


	5. Capturar La Bandera O Morir

**Ahora sigue otro episodio mas de una loca temporada.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**5: Capturar la bandera o morir**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, los campistas se metieron a la boca de una planta carnívora; muchos fallaron y otros fueron vomitados, ¡ASCO! Equipo Heather ganó por no maltratar mi cara con la crema que elaboraron, no como el EQUIPO TACO ¬¬*. Ezequiel se fue pero feliz por no ser el primer tarado expulsado. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? ¡En Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Inserte opening)

Kenwyn era la única en Providencia buscando el dispositivo que Blanco pedía, los otros 2 hombres bien gracias, después se puso a checar en el baño.

Izzy: Una pevertida, te arrancaré la cabeza.

Kenwyn: O_OU

La teniente corria de la psicopata loca desnuda, los campistas tomaban sus celulares grabando la escena.

Heather: (confesionario) YouTube preparaté para esto.

Duncan: (confesionario) Paginas porno preparensé para esto.

Rex ya muriendo de la risa decide ayudarla.

Rex: Izzy, se fue a la izquierda – La victima estaba detras de el.

Izzy: Estas muerta, nadie me espía en el baño- Se va.

Rex: Te estás volviendo curiosita, me decepcionas U_U.

Kenwyn: O_O yo no… Estaba buscando la cosa que hace a los EVOS...

Rex: No necesitas esconder tu bisexualidad.

Kenwyn: Yo n..

Gwen: ¡Puerca!

Chris: (altavoz) Hora del desafío, reunirse en el anfiteatro e Izzy ponte ropa.

* * *

><p>Se juntan en el lugar, sentándose en las gradas.<p>

Courtney: Amiga, no sabía que eras asi.

Kenwyn: No soy bisexual y menos una mira-chicas.

Courtney: No te molestes, antes me gustaba mirar revistas de lencerias por las modelos. Mi padre preocupado me mando al "Campo Cristiano Libre-Homosexualidad", allí te enseñaban que ser gay es malo y te irás al infierno. De esta forma me hice heterosexual.

Kenwyn: (((O_O))) ¿Que pedo traes en tu mente?

Courtney: Un aparato que me electrocute si pienso en las mujeres más que en amigas.

Kenwyn: (confesionario) ¿Yo soy la rara?

Chris: Hola campistas, vamos a capturar la bandera.

Tyler: Amo ese juego.

Chris: Despues de esto ya no lo amaras, vayan a la izquierda- Se van al lado opuesto- A mi izquierda.

Descubren un campo de hielo con nieve y rodeado por paredes de hielo, cada lado tenía un poste con una bandera.

Chris: Ya saben las reglas: Cada equipo en un lado del campo con sus banderas, el objetivo es tomar la bandera del enemigo y ponerla en sus bases. Pueden atacar con bolas de nieve para sacar automáticamente a sus adversarios del desafío, mi recomendación es hacer una fortaleza alrededor de sus y cuidado que hay cucarachas que no quitamos. ¡Vamos!

Bridgette: (confesionario) el poste me trae malos recuerdos (empieza canción de Pegada al Poste) Muaaaaaa :,(- Toda triste

Corren a sus bases para protegerlas y hacer un plan.

Lindsay: Hagamos una torre como la de Emborrachados.

Noah: ¡Enredados!

Lindsay: ¿Enredados quien?

Noah: Aaaa Ò_Ó

Lindsay: (confesionario) No sé quien es Enredados, tal vez sea una persona que extrañe Noah.

E.T. puso alrededor del poste una torre y una muralla alrededor de ella; después añadieron un rio, puente y una monarquía. Con E.H. solo hicieron montículos de nieve con bolas de nieve escondidas por detrás.

Alejandro: Los atacaremos por sorpresa.

DJ: ¿Quien va primero?

El resto: (chiflando)

DJ: Siempre yo.

Camina al campo del enemigo cuidandose de un ataque, no ve a nadie en el territorio así que se brinca la muralla para encontrar que estaban escondidos.

Lindsay: ¡ATAQUEN!

Le arrojan nieve al buen niño.

Chris: DJ fuera.

Lindsay: Buen trabajo mis sirvientes.

Leshawna: No somos tus SIRVIENTES, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Mi nombre es Reina Lindsay VI, su sensualidad.

Hombres: Si :)

Lindsay: (confesionario) Me preguntó porque los muchachos hacen lo que yo les diga- Dice mientras se toca los pechos inocentemente.

Regresando con E.H. totalmente enojado.

Tyler: Un hombre caido, un minuto de silencio para el.

Heather: El no está muerto, esta con Chris sobre las paredes ¿Que podemos hacer?

Kenwyn: Vayan todos detras de un monticulo excepto Alejandro y Harold.

Harold: ¿Por que?

Kenwyn: Alejandro es fuerte para resguardar la bandera y tu apestas lanzando, vi el episodio de esquivar la pelota.

Harold: Pues fijate.

Arroja una bola de nieve directamente arriba y baja golpeándolo.

Chris: Harold, fuera.

Su equipo siente verguenza.

Kenwyn: Ahora Alejandro y Geoff seran los guardias y el resto ataquen.

Ellos se esconden tomando las bolas de nieve esperando el momento correcto.

Lindsay: Alguien tiene que ver afuera, Gwen te lo ordeno.

Gwen: Si.

Lindsay: Mmmm… ¬¬

Gwen: Reina Lindsay VI, su sensualidad.

Mira en el lugar de batalla, no hay nada o eso parecía. Katie se levanta y le arroja nieve a la gotica noqueándola.

Chris: La emo se sale

Gwen: ¡No soy emo!- Busca su cuchillo pero no esta.

Chris: ¿Buscabas esto? – Sosteniendo el objeto

Gwen: ¡Mi sufrimiento tiene que parar! ¡AAAAAA!

Equipo Heather aprovecha la oprtunidad de que el otro equipo esta riendose de la emo para atacarlos, Tyler arroja una accidentalmente a Lindsay.

Tyler: ¡Linds!

Lindsay: ¡Estupidos! ¡No protegen a su gobernate!

Circe les tiras los proyectiles a ambos, Trent va a atarcarla pero es paralizado al verla de nuevo, la EVO le arroja nieve.

Trent: Amo cuando me lastima _ .

Eva sostiene la bandera del E.T., ella había tirado una rafaga de bolas de nieve contra ellos menos a Cody, Izzy y Duncan. Estaba a punto de correr de regreso a su base hasta que una cucaracha gigante le saltó encima.

Eva: ¿Son las cucarachas que no quitaron?

Chris: Si, cuidate de Duncan.

El había logrado eliminar a algunos del E.H. y le tocaba a ella. Eva rápidamente hizo un lanzamiento de jabalina con el poste, lo hizo mal y casi le da a Chris.

Chris: Casi me arruinas el look.

Eva: (confesionario) Casi….grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- Rompe la camará.

Cody llega a su base y pone la bandera de los rivales.

Chris: E.T. gana.

Kenwyn: Geoff y Alejandro, debian proteger la bandera.

Geoff: No nos dimos cuenta de Cody.

Cody: (confesionario con una nueva camara) Soy pequeño, es por eso que no me vieron.

Courtney: Eva, es tu culpa.

Eva: ¿Yo? Es culpa de los que no fueron capaces de cuidarse de que les arrojaran nieve. ¡Alguien quiteme este maldito insecto!

Chris: Esto me encanta.

* * *

><p>Justo ahora en la Ceremonia de la Fogata están Chris y Equipo Zorra.<p>

Chris: El malvavisco le pertenece a: Katie, Courtney, Tyler, DJ, Kenwyn, Justin, Heather, Trent, Geoff, Eva y el ultimo para … Alejandro, nos vemos Harold.

Harold: Mis matematicas no estaban correctas, se suponia que debia continuar…

Es jalado por Heather para que aborde el bote.

Chris: Finalente, no tendre que oir mas sobre ciencia o Aquaman.

* * *

><p>Hora de dormir para los adolescentes.<p>

Courtney: Buenas noches amiga.

Kenwyn: Buenas noches amiga- Se voltea y ve a Izzy – ¡DE NUEVO!

Chris: ¿Kenwyn se salvará de la loca? ¿Trent conquistará a Circe? ¿Quien sera el proximo en la lista de perdedores? ¡Siguiente programa de Drama…Total…Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, Chris estará en el desafío.

Chris: Ahora para jugar, persíganme por la isla. ¡Empiecen!

Perseguir, buscar y rendirse.

Noah N.: (confesionario) ¿Como capturar una persona presumida quien vuela con un jet pack en una isla?

Kenwyn: ¡No! ¡Fue un accidenteeeee! – La persecución inicia.

Bueno, también algo de locura

Holiday: ¿Estará bien?

Blanco revisa el seguro de vida de Kenwyn y niega con la cabeza.

¡Vean esto la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada!

**Nos vemos el siguiente Martes.**


	6. Persiguiendo A Chris

**Hola, esta aqui otro capitulo para ustedes.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 caricaturas.**

**6: Persiguiendo a Chris**

Chris: La última vez en DTM, aquí hubo un juego llamado capturar la bandera, demostrando la inutilidad de los campistas, 2 demostraron lo contrario. Con bolas de nieve, estrategias para babosos y una reina sexy, ¡el episodio fue genial! Harold se fue así que será más genial este episodio de Drama…Total…Mezclada.

(Inserte opening)

El día fue empezando con un hermoso amanecer; los pájaros volaban y osos mutantes hacían cositas hasta que una persona empieza a cantar enfrente del cuarto de Circe.

Trent: Circe, mi chica EVO

Amo tus problemas personales

Contigo me siento vivo

Y ojala me tocaras 9 veces.

Eva: Deja de joder – Le tira una bota.

Trent: Miauuuuuuuuu –Sonando como gato molesto.

Geoff: No dejas besar asquerosamente- Gritó mientras estaba con su novia.

Leshawna: (a Circe) Tienes un pretendiente, tan romántico.

Circe: Lo mandé a la fregada y aun no capta.

Gwen: Es un lindo chico- Las demás la miran con los ojos abiertotes – Antes de que se volviera loco por el 9 y por mí.

Circe: ¿Saliste con Trent?

Gwen: Si

Rex: (confesionario) Trent cantó para Circe, malos versos pero una canción de amor, suerte que no está interesada incluso le lanzó una lámpara. Estoy muy celoso, ¿dije eso? Maldita sea.

Alejandro: (confesionario) Muajajajajajaja cof cof cof muajaja.

Sierra: (confesionario) ¡mis blogs estarán llenos de drama!

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al comedor para el desayuno especial, Trix con sangre. Comían difícilmente, las patas de conejo no se mastican fácilmente y menos las orejas, de pronto a Bridgette se empezaba a ahogar.

Geoff: Te salvaré – La besa sin resucitarla.

Otros: Geoff.

Geoff: Aguafiestas–

Le aplica respiración de boca a boca, la rubia despertó y escupió un papel.

Geoff: ¿Que…?

Bridgette: Léelo.

Geoff: "Para el desafío de hoy ir a la fogata" ¿No pudo decir eso sin casi matar a alguien?

Su novia escupió otro papel.

Geoff: "No".

* * *

><p>Ya luego se encuentran con el malvado conductor quien los esperaba.<p>

Bridgette: Casi me matas.

Chris: Buenos días para ti, ahora para jugar, persíganme por la isla. La persona quien lo logre ganará para su equipo. ¡Empiecen!

Usa un jet pack volando lejos, ellos no pudieron alcanzarlo y tristemente desapareció en los bosques. Los equipos estaban reunidos hablando sobre como capturar al egocéntrico.

Noah N.: (confesionario) ¿Como capturar una persona presumida quien vuela con un jet pack en una isla?

Heather: Equipo Fabuloso reúnanse – Equipo Taco va con ella- Ustedes no, eeeeee…Equipo SoyHitler- Su equipo va con ella- el plan es simple: traer una soga, rama, caja y spray para el cabello.

La reina del infierno hace una clásica trampa: Una caja que tiene el spray y su tapa la sostiene la rama que está amarrada a la cuerda.

Heather: Chris buscará el spray, entrará y jalaremos la cuerda para atraparlo; oh alguien viene.

Esa persona entra a la caja y Heather active la trampa, viendo que funcionó ven si es Chris, mala suerte que era Lindsay.

Courtney: ¿Que estás haciendo allí?

Lindsay: Busco mi spray porque Chip me amenazó de expulsarme si no le doy del mío.

Lindsay: (confesionario) la verdad es que me amenazó de desinflarme a las 'gemelas', nadie va a lastimar a mis niñas.

Cody: Lindsay, te encontramos- Su equipo está detrás de él.

Izzy: Oh la chica pervertida.

Kenwyn: ¡No! ¡Fue un accidente! – La persecución inicia.

Izzy: No te arrancaré la cabeza, solo te apuñalaré.

Mientras las chicas están corriendo locamente alrededor del bosque, los otros tontos buscan por separado en la isla. Bajo rocas, detrás de pinos, sobre las nubes (no pregunten), etc. Totalmente cansados, descansan en el muelle sin señal de Mclean.

Noah: ¿Donde estará nuestro 'amigo'?- Se preguntaba desilusionado.

Trent: Que tal Circe, ¿como estas?

Circe: No hables conmigo sucio.

Trent: ¿Que estás diciendo?

(Recuerdo)

Trent: Circe, mi chica EVO

Amo tus problemas personales

Contigo me siento vivo

Ojala me tocarás 9 veces.

(Termina recuerdo patético)

Trent: Muy buena canción.

Heather aprovecha para acercarse a Rex

Heather: Hola Rexy.

Rex: Hola, no quiero ser grosero pero mi equipo me contó que tu eres la maldita anti-Cristo y me quitarás la virginidad.

Heather: Claro que no ;), solo digo que eres el hombre más guapo en la isla.

Rex: Gracias- Ella se va a otro lado.

Noah N.: Primero Circe, luego Annie y ahora Heather; bien hecho.

Rex: No estoy interesada en ella.

Sierra: (confesionario) ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡Un nonágono amoroso!: Heather está interesada en Rex quien tal vez quiera a una chica llamada Annie y está enamorado de Circe, ella está siendo coqueteada por Trent quien por Trent quien salió con Gwen quien está un poco celosa y salé con Duncan, la ex de Courtney enamorada por Alejandro quien trata de obtener a Heather de regreso con él. ¡Este es el mejor sueño de todo fan de Drama Total! Este es el segundo para mi, el primero es con Cody en un resort de lujo y… ¡sé donde esta Chris!

Sierra: Equipo Taco, síganme.

Su equipo la sigue, los otros la también la siguen sin que se dieran cuenta. Llegan a la Playa de los perdedores, allí están Izzy y Kenwyn aun en la persecución y Chris está sentado en el borde de la piscina.

Noah: ¿Nos hiciste perseguirte solo para que estuvieras aquí?

Chris: ¿Sorprendido?

Noah: No, ¿Por qué Izzy no lo atrapó?

Izzy: Ocupada.

Entonces se acerca para apuñalar a su enemiga, esta se tropieza sobre Chris cayendo ambos a la piscina.

Chris: ¡Mi cabello! ¡Necesito mi spray! Oh, aquí esta.

Lindsay: Es mío Ò_Ó

Chris: Calladita te ves más sexy, bien como Kenwyn me atrapó a pesar de empujarme a la alberca, E.H. gana.

Izzy: Por eso morirás.

Kenwyn: ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>En Providencia Seis, Holiday, Bobo y Blanco están mirando el show.<p>

Holiday: ¿Ella estará bien?

Blanco mira el seguro de vida de Kenwyn y niega con la cabeza.

Bobo: Que mal, ella me debe dinero.

* * *

><p>El E.T. ya votó por un compañero y están en la eliminación.<p>

Chris: Fue divertido cuando me buscaron en la isla entera menos en el resort, ja ja ja, genial. Suficiente de risas y hora de dar malvaviscos, primero para: Sierra, Leshawna, Rex, Noah N., Duncan, Bridgette, Noah, Gwen, Cody, Circe y el siguiente es para… Lindsay, Izzy te puedes ir.

Izzy: Solo una cosa más.

Corre a la cabaña del E.H. con rabia.

Izzy: ¡Estoy de regreso! – Con una sierra.

Kenwyn: ¡Nooooo!

Chris: ¡Finalmente Kenwyn no tendra mas pesadillas!- La chica grita- ¡tenemos ahora un poderoso nonágono amoroso! Sintonícenos la próxima vez en Drama…Total…Mezclada.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, estarán sobre el ring.

Chris: ¿Les gusta? Es tiempo de WWE, Wawanakwa Wrestling Entertainment.

Chicos: Oooh ¡VIOLENCIA!

Adolescentes vs. Mutantes

El águila mutante va a atacar a Noah N. quien evita el ataque; el rubio jala las patas molestando al animal.

¿Quién necesitará un doctor?

Lindsay: Esto te enseñará a no tocar mi lápiz labial- Establecía mientras pateaba a la cucaracha.

Vean esto en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Nos vemos el siguiente Martes.**


	7. WWE Wawanakwa Wrestling Entertainment

**Hola a todos, les traigo la continuación. A leer.**

**No soy dueño de ambas series.**

**7: WWE (Wawanakwa Wrestling Entertainment) **

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, ¡solo persecuciones! Los idiotas tenían que perseguirme alrededor de la isla para encontrarme relajándome en el magnífico resort, ¡PERDEDORES! Además un divertido conflicto entre Izzy y Kenwyn terminó en la salvaje diciendo: Algún día tendrás que morir. ¡Hoy está dedicado a la violencia TV en Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Coloque opening)

Hoy estaba lloviendo en la isla radioactiva; el grupo estaba en las cabañas donde llovía más que afuera. Sierra estaba con Cody hablando sobre algo:

Sierra: ¿Es un sí?

Cody: Si

Sierra: Oh Cody- Lo besa en los labios.

Cody: (confesionario) Decidí ser novio de Sierra, ella está loca por mi y por fin eso me hace feliz.

Sierra: (confesionario) ¡Mi novio es Cody! ¡No necesito más mi equipo de BDSM!- El corazón de la chica para por mucha emoción.

Rex y Noah N. hablaban sobre hacer una alianza con Gwen, Duncan y Leshawna para sobrevivir más en el show

Noah N.: Viejo, tenemos que hacer con ellos si queremos completar a misión.

Rex: ¿Estás seguro de unirnos con ellos?

Noah N.: Seguro, ellos tienen determinación.

Rex: Me pregunto dónde está el dispositivo de Chris – El chico sarcástico oye eso.

Noah: ¿Que dispositivo?

Noah N.: El dispositivo para evaporar a Chris :) – Mintiendo.

Noah: En tus sueños.

Chris: (altavoz) todos los campistas repórtense al lado del cuadrilátero.

Tyler: ¿De qué hablas?

Del cielo un ring de lucha aparece aterrizando en el centro del campamento. Estaban impresionados mientras admiraban la cosa caída con Chris llegando por paracaídas.

Chris: ¿Les gusta? Es tiempo para WWE, Wawanakwa Wrestling Entertainment.

Chicos: Oooh ¡VIOLENCIA!

Chicas: Mmmm…

Chris: Nadie entiende a las mujeres.

Alejandro: Hey, ¿Dónde está Heather para quejarse?

Chris: Bajo el ring.

Heather: SOS, ayuda…- Alejandro le da una mano.

Heather: (confesionario al lado de Sierra aun muerta) tan perfecto, recuerdo cuando él estaba en la playa en tanga, estaba detrás de la roca mirándolo cuando él se fijó si no había nadie viéndolo y al creer eso se quitó la prenda. Quería probar su p…pupusa, la pupusa cocinada por él, je je je- Se golpea la cabeza.

Duncan: Quiero pelear con Courtney.

Courtney: Grrrrrr…

Chris: El hecho es que sus oponentes son ellos- de nuevo del cielo viene algo y es una caja grande- La pelea del año: Humanos vs. Mutantes, 3 de cada equipo pelearán con ellos. Ahora: Lindsay vs. Gran Cucaracha Enojada.

Lindsay: ¿Gané?

Chris: No Bubicienta, sube al ring. Ahora que estas arriba ¡A pelear!

La cucaracha salta sobre ella, esta gritando por su vida. Tratando de escapar, le pega con su lápiz labial, el mutante lo toma y lo usa.

Lindsay: ¡Es sabor chocolate y no te queda! – Su sensualidad ataca como aprendió en Karate Kid, viendo la pelea aprendió un montón. El mutante estaba acostado en el ring.

Chris: Lindsay gana por sorpresa.

Lindsay: Esto te enseñará a no tocar mi lápiz labial- Establece mientras patea a la cucaracha.

Chris: Siguientes: Katie vs. Tiburón de dos cabezas. Listos… ¡Luchen!

El tiburón muerde a la chica, no sabe como pelear y empieza a llorar.

Katie: Oh Sadie, te extraño. Quisieras que estuvieras aquí.

Sadie Imaginaria: Katie, no te rindas. Recuerda hacerlo por ambas.

Katie: Si, no me rendiré.

Kenwyn: ¿Con quién está hablando? – Le pregunta a Courtney y ella señala que está loca.

Katie valientemente se come al tiburón con ayuda de un cuchillo y tenedor, como mujer educada. En el fin, ella ganó y comió delicioso.

Chris: Asqueroso pero un punto para su equipo- La chica vomita Tercera ronda: Noah vs Águila con Pico de Acero.

Noah N: ¿Cual Noah?

Noah: (cara asustada) Obvio tu idiota.

Noah N.: Hey yo no.

Chris: Muy tarde, la audiencia quiere sangre. ¡Vamos!

El águila mutante va rápidamente a Noah N. quien evita el ataque, el rubio jala las patas molestando al animal, el pájaro toma al chico por la chamarra y lo eleva y eleva y eleva cuando un avión lo noquea.

Chris: I, 2, 3… El pájaro gana.

Noah N.: ¿Por qué? Esta muerto.

Chris: Pero estaba sobre ti, así que te bajas.

Noah N.: (confesionario imitando a Chris con Sierra muerta) "pero esta sobre ti", ahora estoy vendado del pecho por la caída- Sierra regresa a la 'normalidad' por así decirlo- ¡ZOMBIE!

Sierra: Querido, ¿de qué me perdí? – Habla con Cody, su novio quien no la buscó.

Cody: Es un desafío de lucha con mutantes, 1-1 el marcador y Noah N. perdió contra un águila muerta.

Sierra: No me perdí de mucho.

Chris: Ahora: Justin vs. Oso con pico en la espalda.

Justin se quita la camisa, exponiendo sus abdominales y pectorales, el oso al ver tanta hermosura se suicida.

Chris: Justin gana.

* * *

><p>Owen: Oh Justin =)- Dijo viendo el programa con su Justin inflable al lado suyo.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris: 5ta ronda: Leshawna vs. Planta Carnívora. ¡Muerte!<p>

La planta le escupe huesos golpeando a la gorda y luego se la traga.

Chris: Gana…esperen un segundo.

Todos miran al monstruo, esta tosiendo y muere. La afro canadiense emerge viva de la boca.

Leshawna: ¿Quien puede comerme sin que mi culo se atore en su garganta?

Chris: Buena esa. La última pelea determinará la victoria del E.H.: Trent vs. Godzilla! Ha ha ha ha, mentira, es: Trent vs. Sasquatchanakwa.

Trent: Esto es por ti Circe.

Circe: (pensando) Estúpido hijo de…

Chris: ¡Masacre!

Trent se sube al monstruo, con una silla que estaba tirada por ahí lo golpea. Después se sube a las cuerdas y aplasta al monstruo. Sasquatchanakwa con furia usa a Tyler para defenderse y golpear al guitarrista.

Tyler: Al menos sirvo de algo.

El oponente morado arroja a Tyler a la basura, se sale del ring toma una mesa y se lo arroja a Trent quedando inconsciente y empatados.

Circe: (confesionario) algo bueno pasó, me refiero al tonto lastimado :)

Chris: Desempate: los 2 perdedores, Noah N. y Trent, pelearán contra cada uno.

Noah N.: Estoy herido

Chris: (confesionario imitando a Noah N.) "Estoy herido", niñita.

Chris: Es tu problema por apestar en lucha libre. ¡Desempate!

El guitarrista ataca como gata enojada al güero, el se defiende dándole patadas y el de pelo negro le tuerce el brazo.

Trent: Te tengo.

Noah N.: No, estas mal.

Trent nota que se estaba torciendo su propio brazo, Noah N. toma ventaja y corre para golpearlo pero como sigue lloviendo se resbala por un charco (como Holiday, esta vez no fue baba), el otro pone un pie sobre él.

Chris: ¡Equipo Heather gana!

Noah N.: Mi…espald…a

Chris: Llorón, Equipo Taco los veo en la fogata.

* * *

><p>Chris: Los malvaviscos se los doy a: Lindsay, Leshawna, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Rex, Circe, Bridgette y Sierra. Solo los chicos Noah quedan, el malvavisco final va para:…Noah.<p>

Todos: ¡¿CUAL NOAH? Ò_Ó

Chris: El Noah quien besó a Cody en la oreja.

Todos: ¿_?

(Recuerdo)

En los baños comunales, Noah N. tomaba una ducha. Terminando de envolverse la toalla, sale del lugar y como lo que le pasó en el ring se resbala con un pinche charco cayendo sobre Cody quien estaba por ahí y besándolo la oreja. Los demás estaban viendo la escena desde la puerta.

Gwen: Noah igual de cochino que Kenwyn.

Noah N.: Un accidente.

Cody: ¿Todos los Noahs tienen que besarme la oreja?

(Termina recuerdo)

Chris: El chico sarcástico se sale.

Noah: Bien.

Rex: (confesionario) la alianza con Gwen, Duncan y Leshawna funcionó, les dije que votaran por el sin decirles que era porque él estaba descubriendo la misión y también con persuadir a Circe hice que ella también votará por él.

* * *

><p>En la playa, Sierra y Cody estaban besándose después de acabará el turno de Geoff y Bridgette.<p>

Sierra: Cody, ¿quieres jugar algo divertido?

Cody: Claro, ¿qué es?

Ata a su novia con una soga.

Sierra: BDSM.

Cody: 0_0U

Chris: Esto podría ser bueno para los ratings pero ya saben, el "show familiar". Ahora una pareja está formada, otra esta 'creciendo' y un sayonara para un chico. Mírenos en Drama…Total…Mezclada.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, un mal día para los campistas.

Chris: ¡PAREN DE COMER PORDIOSEROS! Ò_Ó-

DJ: (confesionario) Si ese es el Chris con gripe, no quiero conocer el Chris en coma.

Un anfitrión enojado y un desafío.

Geoff: Esta oscuro y cansado viejo.

Chris: ¡Mal por ti estúpido! ¡Tendrá recompensa, vayan al maldito bosque!

Ven una cosa horrible.

Frankenstein: Bu.

Los 3: ¡Un monstruo! –Corren por sus patéticas vidas.

¿Puede ser peor?

Trent: :'( Primero Gwen rompió mi corazón ¿y ahora tu? ¡Muaaaaaa!

Heather: Me agradas

Véanos la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**En el siguiente capitulo habra una gran sorpresa, ni se lo imaginan. Otra cosa ¡HEATHER GANÓ DRAMA TOTAL GIRA MUNDIAL! ¡SIIII! Que mal que no pude ver el final en TV pero que bueno que ganó mi personaje favorito, en esta temporada ella se puso divertida y mas interesante gracias a su relación con Alejandro. Nos vemos el siguiente martes.**


	8. El Franken–bosque Encantado

**Ahora esta la continuación de este gran reality.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**8: El Franken-bosque encantado.**

Chef: ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez daré la recapitulación.

Chris: Ohhh ¡¿Por qué a mí?

Chef: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada bla bla bla… Noah fuera bla bla bla Sierra y Cody juntos y no quiero hacer esto, es aburrido. Solo en Drama… ay ya saben el resto.

(Inserte canción de apertura)

Era el día después de la lluvia, sorprendentemente los adolescentes estaban bien a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia por horas. Noah N. estaba agonizando de dolor.

Noah N.: Duele- Dice mientras pone alcohol en sus heridas.

Gwen: De nada, yo la única quien se ofreció a ayudarte.

Noah N.: Lo siento, apesta estar vendado en el torso y no poder moverse.

Gwen: Esta bien.

Duncan: ¿Por qué no me ayudaste la otra vez con mi ojo morado?

Gwen: Con ese morete te veías lindo- Lo besa.

Courtney: ¡Te odio!- Grita desde afuera sin poder superar su ex-relación, con el punk claro.

Noah N.: Tienes razón, te odia mucho.

Gwen: (confesionario) el placer de tener nuevas personas aquí es que no me odian, ah y no ponen dinamita en tu comida.

* * *

><p>Es hora de desayunar, por una razón cuando llegaron a las mesas estas tenían ya la comida preparada. Lo más extraño es que era un desayuno normal: huevos, tocino, hot cakes y una bebida de chocolate.<p>

Heather: ¿Cual es el truco? Ò_Ó

Chef: No hay truco, Chris me dijo que se los sirviera a ustedes.

Campistas: O_O

Circe: ¿Y el chocolate es mierda?

Chef les muestra una lata que decía "Chocolate para humanos"

Duncan: (confesionario) eso significa una cosa, ¡CHRIS ESTA MUERTO! El mejor día de mi vida, después de mi primer vandalismo en el jardín de niños, que buenos tiempos :).

Estaban a punto de comer hasta que el presentador apareció.

Duncan: Demonios.

Mclean lucía todo enfermo: cara verde, mocos colgándole de la nariz, mal cabello y ojos irritados.

Chris: ¡PAREN DE COMER PORDIOSEROS! Ò_Ó- También se veía con una mala actitud, error, se veía con una peor actitud.

El resto: :(

Chris: Me siento mal por estar bajo la lluvia ayer, para no ser eliminados… ¡TIREN SU COMIDA HACIA SUS COMPAÑEROS!

Obedecen a Chris resultando en dolor.

Chris: ¡Ahora viertan el chocolate en su ropa interior! – De mala gana se echan la bebida caliente menos Lindsay.

Lindsay: ¡Ja! No tengo puestos mis calzones ahora mismo.

DJ: (confesionario) Si ese es el Chris con gripe, no quiero conocer al Chris en coma.

* * *

><p>Los campistas por el momento están jalando un gigante bloque de cemento mientras eran azotados por el enfermo. El día había paso lento, no habían comido ni descansado.<p>

Noah N.: Mi cuerpo.

Chris: ¡Cállate baboso! – Exclama al azotarlo.

Noah N.: Sss…i- Casi sin poder hablar.

Leshawna: ¿Quien ganó?

Chris: Nadie, ¡era calentamiento! ¡Aaaachu! El verdadero desafío es: buscar en el bosque un collar sostenido por un monstruo y brindármelo antes del amanecer.

Geoff: ¡Esta oscuro y estamos cansados viejo!

Chris: ¡Es tu problema estúpido! ¡Tendrá recompensa, vayan al bosque!

Los equipos corren a los bosques irritados por el anfitrión, dentro ya no pueden ver nada.

Alejandro: ¿Como estas Courtney?- Dice coqueto.

Courtney: Cambie de parecer, eres una persona mala- Le da un puñetazo en la cara.

Alejandro: (confesionario) la única mujer de mi equipo que queda para coquetearle y formar una alianza es Kenwyn; las otras saben mis tácticas.

La 1:00 a.m., buscando por el supuesto monstruo con el collar, los campistas tienen frio. Un lobo aúlla asustándolos y huyendo a diferentes direcciones a gritos, se detienen y notan que se han separado:

Duncan y Gwen.

Gwen: ¡Oh no! Estamos separados- Ve que Duncan esta a su lado-¡Oh si!

Sierra, Bridgette, Leshawna y Cody.

Sierra: Parece que estamos solos Cody.

Leshawna y Bridgette: Disculpa, no somos invisibles.

Circe y Noah N.

Noah N.: Ahora encontrar el collar y a nuestro equipo.

Circe: Vamos.

Tyler, DJ y Katie.

Tyler: ¿Estás bien?

DJ: Si, pero tu no.

Katie coincide con DJ, Tyler estaba bien excepto que su cabeza estaba al revés, se pone a bailar.

Tyler: Miren como hago el moonwalk.

Rex y Lindsay.

Lindsay: Oh Alejandro, ¿que estás haciendo aquí? – Hace una técnica de karate al hispano.

Rex: Soy Rex.

Lindsay: Seguro y mi nombre es Lindsay.

Rex: (confesionario) Ella es mas ruda que Seis o Holiday en sus días ¡UUPS!

* * *

><p>Seis y Holiday ven el confesionario del EVO en Providencia.<p>

Holiday: Tienes 3 segundos para salir o veras mi furia.

Seis: Holiday, tienes que…

No lo escucha y muerde al agente en el cuello.

Seis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><span>Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro y Kenwyn.<span>

Geoff: ¿Estoy vivo? :'(

Kenwyn: Si, y los otros bien gracias.

Geoff: ¡A parrandear!

Kenwyn: ¡Significa que eres un idiota!

Geoff: ¿A parrandear?

Kenwyn: Contigo no puedo hablarte.

Justin, Eva, Trent y Heather.

Eva: Muévanse.

Heather: Pues dime a donde vamos.

Eva: ¡Roaaaaar!

DJ, Katie y Tyler

Frankenstein: Buu.

Los tres: ¡Un monstruo! – Corren por sus patéticas vidas.

Noah y Circe

Caminando por los alrededores ven a Eva, Heather, Justin y Trent discutiendo.

Noah N.: ¡Ustedes! – Circe cubre su boca– ¿Qué haces?

Circe: Es Trent y no quiero encontrármelo- los otros oyen lo que dijo.

Trent: :'( Primero Gwen rompió mi corazón y ¿ahora tu? ¡Muaaaaaa!

Heather: Me agradas- Le da pulgar arriba a la EVO.

Circe: ¡Ahora soy la villana! Eso que toma tiempo.

Rex y Lindsay

Los 2 se encontraban acorralados por el monstruo.

Lindsay: ¡Vamos a morir! Rex tengo que contarte algo…- Se acerca a su cara.

Rex: ¿Si? O||O

Lindsay: Fingí que eras Alejandro para golpearte.

Rex: ¡¿Qué?

En un instante los nanites de Rex regresan y usa sus ventiladores voladores escapando con su compañera del lugar. Ahora a salvos se ponen a descansar.

Rex: ¡Mis nanites regresaron! ¡WOW! Estaba tan desesperado que nos los use para atacar al monstruo.

Lindsay: ¡Asombroso! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Rex: No le cuentes lo que pasó o estoy automáticamente eliminado.

Lindsay: Seguro :)

Ya eran las 5:30 a.m., regresando con los chicos que intentaban de animar a Trent y a su corazón roto.

Eva: Vamos, mira a Justin sin camisa. Ooooh :)

Trent: No soy Owen, y el no es anti-social como ella.

Heather: Entiendo todo, estabas enamorado de Circe porque es como Gwen, una rara anti-social horrenda gótica.

Circe: Que gentil ¬¬

Trent: Tienes razón, no he superado mi ex-relación. Perdón Circe por molestarte, tal vez podamos ser amigos.

Circe: Porque no.

Trent: Después de todo no fue malo que Alejandro me hiciera darme cuenta de tu existencia.

Heather: ¿En serio?

Frank: Correcto

Jóvenes: ¡Aaa! Frankenstein.

Frank: Tu abuela.

Heather: ¿Como adivinó?

Heather: (confesionario) Creo que fue el ex pretendiente de mi abuelita hasta que el la engaño conmigo, soy una bomba sexy.

Eva lo golpea pero no funciona; Justin se quita la camisa brillando su cuerpo más de lo normal, casi distrae al monstruo sino fuera que ve a la pálida. Iba a golpearla antes de que el guitarrista le arroje una piedra sobre su cabeza.

Circe: Gracias :)

Trent: De nada ^/^ -Noah toma el collar.

Noah N.: Circe, lo tengo, vámonos.

Circe: El nos ayudó.

Trent: No se preocupen, ganen- Regresan al campamento.

Heather: Genial -_-

El resto volvían, algunos faltaban. Ahora saliendo del bosque son Duncan y Gwen.

Gwen: te lo dije, el campamento esta al sur, no al esteoeste.

Duncan: Discúlpame por no aprender los 32 puntos cardinales.

Gwen: Tontito.

Llegando de regreso están Katie, DJ, Tyler a la normalidad, Geoff, Alejandro, Kenwyn y Courtney.

Geoff: Por fin.

Geoff: (confesionario) Kenwyn es una aguafiestas, no me dejó patear a la ardilla gigante.

Los últimos y lentos, Noah N. y Circe le dan el objeto a Chris.

Chris: ¡Dame eso idiota!

Noah N.: ¿Que era ese monstruo?

Chris: ¡Un experimento que cayó en los barriles radioactivos! ¡Equipo Taco son los menos bobos!

E.T.: ¡Sí! Hey, no somos bobos.

Circe: Equipo Heather nos ayudó ganar.

Chris: ¡Huevos! Como regresaron después del amanecer, E.H. eliminara a 2 personas y E.T. por ganar, echaran solo a uno.

Campistas: ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS DIJISTE?

Chris: Hable con los productores y aprobaron esto.

* * *

><p>En una de las ceremonias de fogata más dramáticas en la historia de Drama, los 2 equipos están juntos. Chris se le ocurrió tomar de tomar caldito de pollo.<p>

Chris: Me siento bien ahora. Como dije, solo podían votar por alguien de su equipo. Entonces, Noah N. el primer malvavisco es tuyo. Siguen: Circe, Eva, Justin, Katie, DJ, Lindsay, Rex, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Tyler, Duncan, Kenwyn y Sierra- Dos malvaviscos en el plato- Cody y Leshawna del Equipo Taco; Alejandro, Heather y Trent del Equipo Heather. ¿Quiénes están a salvo? ¿Quiénes apestan? Nadie sabe las respuestas excepto yo. Los últimos malvaviscos van para...

Nominados: =0

Chris: Cody y Heather.

Alejandro: ¡Que!

Trent: Gwen te amo.

Gwen: Incomodo.

Leshawna: ¡No!

Chris: Vamos, el tiempo corre.

Los perdedores caminan al Muelle de la Vergüenza y toman el transporte en el Bote de los Perdedores.

Circe: (confesionario) Me siento mal por Trent, me protegió del Frankestein y fue eliminado, ahora apreció sus tontas cosas románticas que hizo para mí.

Heather y Kenwyn: (confesionario) Heather habló con los chicos de votar por Trent al arruinar el desafío. Y Kenwyn habló con las chicas para eliminar a Alejandro para que no sea una amenaza en el futuro – Al mismo tiempo dicen- Son los insectos, nosotras las exterminadoras.

Rex: (confesionario) Un desafío cansado, Lindsay saber el regreso de mis poderes, obvio que lo olvidará. Tuve que votar por Leshawna a pesar de que este en mi alianza. Trent no está, más cerca de Circe estaré.

Cody: (confesionario) Oí de que algunos iban a votar por mi y que otros por Leshawna, ella me empujaba con sus manzanas traseras todo el tiempo aparte de que es menos atleta que yo.

* * *

><p>E.T. le pide a Chris la recompensa, resulta en aire acondicionado pero los encierra en el congelador.<p>

Chris: Ja Ja Ja… ¿Sobrevivirán a su premio?

Equipo Taco: ¡Hay un cadáver aquí!

Chris: ¿Quien será el siguiente expulsado? ¿Podrán ellos perdonarme?

Ellos: ¡NO! Ò_Ó – Cambia la temperatura a "Hipotermia".

Chris: Toda la locura dramática en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, la acción comienza.

Chris: Aquí harán desafíos basados en los géneros de películas.

Persecuciones y disparos hasta morir.

Sierra: ¡Nadie lastima a Cody Emmet Jamieson Anderson!- Ella molesta dispara a la llanta del E.H., reventándolo.

Courtney: Aléjate idiota.

Duncan: Mira quién habla.

La culpa del dinero.

Rex: Tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerden el dinero $_$

Todo esto a la próxima en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Si, hubo 2 eliminados de un equipo y 1 del otro, O_O; y los poderes de Rex regresaron. ¿Que mas pasará? Al siguiente Martes.**


	9. Duro De Ganar

**Hola, otra vez aqui, y este lunes regresé a clases por unos cursos que dan en la escuela :(. De todos modos continuare con esto.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**9: Duro de ganar**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada. Mi gripe insoportable hizo un buen show por ponerme en mala actitud, azotar a los campistas, derramar chocolate caliente en la ropa interior y buscar un collar de Frankestein en el bosque. Circe rompió el corazón de Trent y después la perdonó. También Alejandro regresó con sus coqueteos ahora con Kenwyn. La primera triple eliminación ocurrió con el fin de Alejandro, Leshawna y Trent. 18 concursantes y 10 in Perdedorlandia. ¿Quién es la siguiente persona que se va a casa? ¿Y quién será el siguiente ganador? Descúbrelo en Drama…Total…Mezclada.

(Inserte canción Drama Total)

El día era bueno, ellos se preguntaban cual sería el próximo desafío.

Geoff: ¿Qué tipo de desafío nos está esperando?

Bridgette: No lo sé, solo bésame- La pareja tiene un momento de afecto.

Chris: (altoparlante) Campistas, por favor empaquen sus cosas y véanme en el Muelle de la Vergüenza.

Los competidores están en el muelle con McLean.

Chris: Todos están eliminados y suban al Bote de los Perdedores.

Adolescentes: ¡¿EEEEE?

Chris: Estoy bromeando, iremos a la siguiente parte del juego. Digan adiós a la querida isla.

Todos: XD

Heather: (confesionario) Hasta nunca, estúpida radioactividad.

Rex: (confesionario) ¡No más mutantes!

Duncan: (confesionario) y ahora el toque final- Se va e incendia la letrina.

Los ex campistas abandonan el campamento, llegan al puerto y abordan al autobús. El transporte los deja frente al terreno de filmación abandonado; Chris recibe a los 18 jóvenes desde el auto que tiene muchos asientos.

Chris: Vamos, repasaré lo que ustedes ya saben excepto los nuevos idiotas.

Nuevos idiotas: ¡Ey! – Montándose en el auto miran los sets de películas.

Noah N.: ¿Vamos a ser estrellas de películas?- Con una sonrisa.

Chris: Nunca, aquí haremos desafíos basados en los géneros de películas.

Courtney: No se preocupen, según las estadísticas revelan que si la audiencia es alta en el programa es porque los desafíos son peligrosos y Luz, Drama, Acción apestó en audiencia (es mi opinión).

Chris: Se arrepentirán de haber dicho eso, en la derecha está la Tienda de Servicios donde ustedes comerán las delicias del Chef.

Lindsay: ¿Y mi estomago porque tiene que sufrir?

Chris: Aquí se encuentran los remolques, los chicos dormirán el de la derecha y las chicas el de la izquierda para no tener nuevos concursantes si me entienden. Cerca se encuentra el confesionario de maquillaje.

Lindsay: (confesionario) Amo este confesionario, cásate conmigo.

Kenwyn: (confesionario) mejor que la asquerosa letrina- Unas manos tratan de cortar su cabello- ¡Aléjense de mi pelo!

Chris: Aquí está la parte más importante, la Ceremonia de Premiación en el teatro donde ocurre la eliminación y recibirán un maravillo y guapo Chris Dorado excepto uno de ustedes quien caminará por el Paseo de la Vergüenza y tomar la Tristo-sina.

Rex: Como los Premios Oscar.

Chris: Shhhh copyright no se permite. Vayan a los remolques y desempaquen.

* * *

><p>Listos para el desafío, salen de sus nuevos cuartos.<p>

Rex: (a Noah N. y Kenwyn) ya pasamos la parte de la isla y aun estamos aquí :).

Kenwyn: Seguro, y no hemos encontrado el dispositivo; mire en el remolque de Chris y nada.

Rex: Tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerden el dinero $_$

Dos: $_$ - el malvado anfitrión entra con un Mustang.

Geoff: Viejo, bonito vehículo

Chris: Gracias, tengo este auto porque el género de película del desafío es: Acción. Esos filmes donde hay chicos con armas y carros con la intención de cumplir su propósito, Chef está dándoles algunas pistolas.

Courtney: Es peligroso.

Duncan: No necesito, tengo la mía.

Chris: Esas son pistolas de paintball, Equipo Taco evitara que el Equipo Heather llegue con el falso dinero intacto a la cima de la colina en una hora en esos autos- Apunta a unos 2 autos de los años 30.

Lindsay: (confesionario) Prefiero el auto Barbie.

Cody: Les tenemos que disparar.

Chris: Correcto, Equipo Espanto el saco de dinero está ya en el vehículo. ¡Vamos!

Avanzan, Courtney toma el volante y conduce. Los otros también se suben con Rex queriendo ser el conductor.

Noah N.: No, la última vez que condujiste algo nos perdimos en un desierto.

Rex: No fue tan malo.

Noah N.: Por 7 horas y estaba sufriendo deshidratación.

Rex: ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Noah N.: ¡NECESITÉ IR A UN HOSPITAL! (((((Ò_Ó)))))

Gwen: No quiero interrumpir sus discusiones maritales pero ¡Alguien conduzca!

Rex y Noah N.: ¡NO ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO! Y no estamos casados.

Rex: (confesionario) ¿cómo sería mi vida si estuviera casado con mi mejor amigo?

(Imaginación)

El rubio llega a la casa, en la cocina esta Rex cocinando.

Rex: Hola encanto- Lo besa.

Noah N.: Nada comparado contigo- Ambos sonríen- Quiero hacer algo divertido O_~

(Termina imaginación)

Rex: (confesionario) que interesante O/O

Duncan: Yo soy el conductor.

Ahora tienen que buscar a sus oponentes antes de que lleguen a la meta, el punk arranca. En 5 minutos logran encontrar al otro equipo, los carros están lado a lado.

Courtney: Aléjate idiota.

Duncan: Mira quién habla.

Courtney le levanta el dedo medio, su ex-novio enojado choca con el auto de la de pelo café. Uno choca y el otro lo recibe y viceversa. E.H. dispara contra E.T. excepto DJ quien se encuentra espantando, como está recibiendo las balas decide contraatacar.

Kenwyn: (confesionario) Mi entrenamiento en Providencia no fue tan malo, si no cuentas que hagas ejercicio hasta vomitar.

La teniente dispara por accidente a una torre de agua haciéndole un agujero hacienda que el agua se saliera y mojara a los participantes. E.T. es el único con problemas porque estaban distraídos y se estrellaron con un edificio falso.

Bridgette: Conduce antes de que ganen.

Duncan pisa el acelerador, los demás se sostienen para evitar salir volando del auto. Viendo a sus enemigos, Circe tiene la idea de tirar a Cody al otro vehículo y robarse el dinero. Ella aplica su plan, el flaquito esta allí solo que Eva le dispara antes de que el pueda hacer algo y noquea al pequeño afuera.

Sierra: ¡Cody! – Ella lo atrapa con una soga hecha de sus juncos de emergencia.

Cody: Tengo suerte de tenerte- En este momento, los equipos van subiendo la colina.

Sierra: ¡Nadie lastima a Cody Emmet Jamieson Anderson!- Ella molesta dispara en la llanta del E.H., reventándolo.

Courtney: Vamos a perder.

Kenwyn: Unos metros más Ò_ÓU

Por un milagro lo logran.

Chris: Equipo Odioso gana…

Equipo Odioso: ¡Sí!

Chris: Si su dinero no estuviera mojado.

Katie: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Chris: Dije que ganaban si llegaban con el falso dinero intacto- Revisan el saco y ver el dinero empapado.

Duncan: ¡Oh ja! - Courtney le da un tiro- Mi cuello, au.

* * *

><p>En la primera Ceremonia de Premiación de la temporada, el primer equipo, E.H. es el primer equipo en enfrentarlo.<p>

Chris: Con el dispositivo de votación elegirán a la persona que quieran enviar a casa. Las personas salvadas hoy recibirán un Chris Dorado.

Concursantes: Ja Ja que chistoso. :D

Chris: Perdedores, la primera persona no nominada es: Courtney. Le siguen Eva, Geoff, Tyler, Heather, Katie, Justin y el ultimo es para…después del corte.

Heather: No te hagas el chistoso y dilo: DJ o Kenwyn.

Chris: Es para emocionar tarada, DJ tiene el ultimo. Kenwyn ve al Paseo de la Vergüenza ya.

Courtney: ¿Están idiotas? ¡Es una persona trabajadora!

Geoff: Arruinó el desafío al disparar a la torre de agua y mojar el dinero.

Kenwyn: Esperen, tengo una misión importante aquí- Cubre su boca y Chef la carga hasta su transporte.

Equipo: ¿_?

Chris: Adiosito Courtney dos :)

* * *

><p>En Providencia, Kenwyn es regañada por Blanco.<p>

Blanco: La mejor teniente de todos y has fallado.

Kenwyn: Lo siento, el juego es duro y está lleno de locos.

Blanco: Solo Rex y Noah N. son nuestras oportunidades de completar la misión.

Holiday: No se preocupen, lo hiciste bien- La joven medio sonríe.

* * *

><p>Bajo un árbol, los chicos de Providencia se ponen a hablar.<p>

Rex: Que mal, Kenwyn esta fuera y no quiero buscar ese aparato, solo ganar el premio.

Noah N.: Estoy lastimado aun por las luchas pero tratare de llegar hasta el final.

Rex: En segundo lugar, yo seré el campeón- Ambos ríen.

Chris: Kenwyn esta fuera y ¿qué es esa misión? Los nuevos, ¿tendrán más tiempo? ¿Es fruta o verdura el aguacate? Las respuestas en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada! Excepto para la última pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

La próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada, irán a un paseo por la jungla peligrosa.

Heather: Rex, gracias por salvarme.

Rex: O_o De nada.

Adaptarse.

Bridgette: ¡No equipo! Dejen de pescar y mejor coman algo de mi deliciosa ensalada de musgo.

E.T.: ¡Wuacala!

A ver como lo intentan.

Tyler: (despertándose) Chicos, algo me toca.

Katie: Debe ser tu novia.

Tyler: Es algo pequeño- ven que están cubiertos de tarántulas.

E.H.: ¡AY!-

Esto la siguiente vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Hasta siguiente martes.**


	10. Bienvenidos Ambos A La Jungla

**Hola, otra vez aqui con el decimo capitulo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Total Drama**

**10: Bienvenidos ambos a la jungla**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, dejamos la isla para ir a la segunda parte de la temporada: el terreno de filmación. Aquí nuestro elenco enfrentó un desafío de película: acción. Disparar contra unos a los otros es brutal, en el final del día Kenwyn fue echada por sus compañeros. Así que pongamos el nuevo episodio de Drama…Total…Mezclada.

(Ponga opening)

Las personas con cambios hormonales estaban comiendo la comida miserable en la Tienda de Servicios. Courtney se acerca a la mesa del Equipo Taco.

Courtney: (a Noah N. y Rex) Como están informados, mi amiga Kenwyn fue votada del programa ayer por mi estúpido equipo.

Geoff: Era molesta y arruinó el desafío.

Courtney: ¡Cállate! – Le lanza un ladrillo al fiestero- hablando otra vez sobre mi amiga, cuando dejó el juego…

Geoff: Por ser mandona como tú.

Courtney: Aguarden un momento.

Arrastra a Geoff fuera de la tienda y gritos de dolor se oyen, los dos regresan, la única cosa que tengo que decir es que Geoff puede ahora lamer su espalda. La de pelo café regresó con los muchachos.

Courtney: Dijo algo sobre una misión, ¿De qué hablaba?

Los chicos se miraron nerviosamente, ellos no saben que decir.

Noah N.: Tal vez la misión de ganar.

Courtney: O_Ó bien, te creo.

Courtney: (confesionario) Claro que no, ellos esconden algo, ¿qué es?

El resto susurra sobre el tema, estaban siendo mirados misteriosamente. Chris entra vistiendo ropa de explorador.

Todos: XD lindos shorts.

Gwen: Lo entiendo, el género de películas es de humillación.

Chris: ¬¬ emo.

Gwen: ¡Aaaaaa! Soy gótica- Comienza cortarse con una servilleta.

Chris: El género de películas es: la jungla. Síganme- Van con él.

* * *

><p>Chris: En este foro verán una selva, pasarán 24 hrs. ahí y gana el equipo que mejor se adapte a la sobrevivencia. Entren.<p>

Ellos ya dentro se cierran las puertas para que no intenten escapar. Todos empiezan a adentrarse a la selva sin saber los peligros que acechaban.

Heather: (confesionario) Mi seducción no ha ido bien últimamente con Rex y meterlo a una alianza conmigo, tendré que usar unas viejas tácticas que olvide. Y no, no habló de quitarse el sostén.

Una serpiente pasa ante ellos, la reina de la maldad aprovechó para saltar a los brazos del mexicano-argentino nacido en Suiza y fingir miedo abrazando su cuello.

Heather: Rex, gracias por salvarme.

Rex: O_o De nada.

Los otros empiezan a chiflar sobre lo lindo que se ven juntos para fastidio de él. Después de un rato logran encontrar un buen lugar con un rio. Se ponen hacer casas de madera sobre los grandes árboles y a pescar.

Bridgette: ¡No equipo! Dejen de pescar y mejor coman algo de mi deliciosa ensalada de musgo.

E.T.: ¡Wuacala!

Geoff: Nena, yo probaré eso- Con eso dijo sus últimas palabras porque al rato al rubio le empezó a doler el estomago- Eso me pasa por bueno.

Empezó a llover para desgracia de muchos gracias a las mangueras puestas en el techo. Unos rugidos de un animal se dejaron oír por el lugar, apareció un tigre hambriento viendo a nuestros amigos como pollito frito.

Chef: Eso vale mi sueldo miserable- Habiendo soltado el animal.

Espantados corren a esconderse en las cabañas cuando Heather con una de sus tácticas finge un tropiezo a pesar de estar a un metro del felino.

Heather: Auxilio, Rex.

El sabiendo que debe ayudar incluso a las brujas del cuento ve el lugar y nadie está mirando.

Rex: Heather, tapate los ojos.

La chica le hace caso y el EVO usa sus manos robóticas para golpear al tigre lejos.

Rex: Ya estas a salvo.

Heather: Gracias guapo.

Rex: Ni lo menciones n_nU

Cae la noche, los búhos de la jungla se oyen afuera de las casas donde los tontos duermen. Unos roncaban y otros babeaban.

Tyler: (despertándose) Chicos, algo me toca.

Katie: Debe ser tu novia.

Tyler: Es algo pequeño- ven que están cubiertos de tarántulas.

E.H.: ¡AY!- Se bajan y se meten al rio para quitarse esos arácnidos.

DJ: Al menos no fue otra cosa- Al lado está el tigre.

E.H:¡AY!

Equipo Manipuladora pasó la noche escapando del animal y también de un tucán y un oso perezoso quienes también estaban furiosos. Terminadas las 24 horas, Chef regresa a los animales a sus jaulas y Chris entra a escena.

Chris: Je je… se miran mal.

E.H.: Perdimos.

Chris: Desde luego que E.T. tampoco lo hizo bien, miren su cabaña toda fea y ni siquiera pescaron algo.

Heather: Si y nuestra casa es toda resistente- Le da una palmadita y se tumba.

Chris: Se van a eliminación- Desde lejos Circe sonreía pues ella con sus poderes tumbó el árbol sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en el teatro, escuchan para ver quien se salva.<p>

Chris: Courtney, Eva, Katie, Justin, DJ y Tyler. El último es para…Geoff. Heather te vas.

Heather: ¡No! ¡Exijo un recuento!

Courtney: (confesionario) Querías una alianza con Rex y tumbaste el árbol, buenas razones para eliminarte.

Geoff: Me duele aun mi estomago:'(- Chef le dice algo a Chris.

Chris: Al parecer me informan, Geoff fue diagnosticado con una infección mortal en el estomago, así que tendrá que salir de la competencia e ir al hospital, Heather tomará su lugar.

Heather: ¡SI!

E.H.: Ò_Ó

Geoff: ¡Bridgette, adiós!- Chef lo mete a la Tristo-sina.

* * *

><p>Courtney: (confesionario) Justo cuando la íbamos a sacar y ¿Qué pasa? Geoff se intoxica y la otra se queda. Aun me queda pendiente el asunto del latinito y el rubiecito.<p>

Bridgette llora en el remolque con Circe consolándola.

Bridgette: Mi Geoff me dejó sola :'(, ¿ahora con quien me besaré muchichichisimo?

Eva: No me mires a mi- Circe molesta mira a Heather quien está feliz por haberse quedado en el juego.

Circe: (pensamientos) De nada funcionó aventar el árbol. Algún día te irás perra y me encargaré de ser quien yo lo haga.

Chris: Nuestra antagonista parece que no dejara fácil el lugar, el destino quiere que siga aquí. Véanos la próxima vez en ¡Drama Total Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

La próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada, es el día de celebrar.

Chris: Jo jo jo ¡Feliz Navidad!

Lindsay: Santa vino ¡BRAVO!

Darnos regalos.

Duncan: Pfff, nunca los recibo, los robó.

Recibir sorpresas.

Rex: Es…so qui…qui…ere de…deci…r- Con un tic en el ojo.

Y darnos cariño.

Sierra: ¡¿POR QUE ODIAS A CODY?

Circe: ¡Fue un accidente el golpe!

Esto para el siguiente Drama Total Mezclada.

**Nos vemos el siguiente Martes :)**


	11. Como Chris Robó La Navidad

**Hola, les presentó el onceavo capitulo de la cuarta temporada (que lamentablemente no la puedo poner en TV).**

**No soy dueño de Total Drama o Generador Rex.**

**11: Cómo Chris robó la Navidad**

Chris: La última vez en DTM, mis victimas favoritas anduvieron por una selva artificial. Los peligros de mi selva fueron: una Heather fingiendo ser la princesita en peligro por un tigre y ser rescatada por Rex, la ensalada de musgos de Bridgette que enfermó a Geoff y tarántulas que no dejaron dormir al E.H. Heather se suponía irse pero Geoff tuvo una infección en el estomago y se nos largó, golfa suertuda. Seguimos con ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Inserte canción de DTM)

El grupo estaba afuera de sus remolques pasando el día excepto uno quien acaba de llegar de la enfermería.

Noah N.: Amigos, tengo mi torso sanado desde aquel desafío de ring.

Rex: Que bien amigo.

Duncan: Me alegro, eras una carga para el equipo.

Mientras tanto, Circe y Sierra se peleaban porque la primera le pegó por accidente a Cody y su novia salió a su defensa automáticamente. Era una pelea de gatas, todos fueron a ver el espectáculo. Se arañaban, se daban patadas, se jalaban el pelo, etc. Cody y Rex vinieron a separarlas y evitar que se lastimaran más.

Rex: (confesionario) me alegro de haber intervenido o Circe se hubiera lastimado su hermosa carita. ¿Acaso dije eso?

Sierra: ¡¿POR QUE ODIAS A CODY?

Circe: ¡Fue un accidente el golpe!

Sierra: ¡Mientes!

Circe: (confesionario) Admito que en el primer día no debí tratar de arrojarle al enano un tazón, aunque al final la gigantona lo bloque y me lo arrojo a mí, él quería hacer una amistad. Solo que en verdad si odio a esa acechadora después de haberme golpeado contra los arboles, ojala no vaya a hacer otra locura mas.

Al rato se oyen campanas y nieve empieza a caer desde el cielo, en realidad desde un helicóptero. Y un trineo jalado por osos aparece con un 'Santa Claus'.

Chris: Jo jo jo ¡Feliz Navidad!

Lindsay: Santa vino ¡BRAVO!

Lindsay: (confesionario) Por fin me traerá un lápiz labial inagotable.

Chris: Lo que digas, como se habrán dado cuenta el género de película es: Navidad.

Duncan: En verano, que ironía.

Chris: Alguien no va recibir regalos este año.

Duncan: Pfff, nunca los recibo, los robó.

Chris: A lo que iba, en las películas navideñas las familias están reunidas ese día para compartir regalos y el cariño que se tienen. La primera parte del desafío es buscar los 16 regalos escondidos en todo el terreno y traerlos hacia el gigantesco pino de Navidad que esta para el teatro. Entre más traigan para su equipo hay mas posibilidad de ganar una ventaja para la segunda parte.

DJ: Lo de buscar ¿no sería como un Día de Pascuas?

Chris: ¿Te importa? Pues vayan a buscar.

* * *

><p>De esta manera empezó la búsqueda de regalos, al menos celebrarían Navidad más temprano. Buscaron por todos lados y nada.<p>

Lindsay: ¡Encontré uno!

Duncan: Es un Xbox que está descompuesto.

Lindsay: Como experta en idiomas australianos box=caja.

Duncan: ¿Me lo juras?

Lindsay: Me agrada ayudar, para cualquier información ya sabes dónde buscarme- Desaparece misteriosamente.

Duncan: Gracias, ahora debo buscar regalos y una Paris Hilton.

Por otro lado, Rex encontró un remolque a los límites del terreno, entró y vio que era de lujo. Allí había una jacuzzi, cama Spring Air, aire acondicionado, cocina propia y muchos productos para el cabello.

Rex: Este debe ser donde vive Chris según Kenwyn me contó.

Se pone a ver si había regalos ocultos dentro y de pronto ve algo que le llama la atención. En el tocador se encontraba un control que decía en letras grandes EVO.

Rex: Lo encontré, misión cumplida.

Chris: ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Rex: ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

Chris: Yo no sé de qué hablas O_O

Rex: Hablo de esto: EVO.

Chris: Tonto, al lado tiene una mancha-La limpia- Ahí dice VEVO, es para hacer mi video musical "Chris" que está en el canal de Youtube VEVO más popular y totalmente descargable.

Rex: Popular peligro y descargable incurable.

(Recuerdo de Rex)

Blanco: Como dije, Drama Total es un reality show canadiense que tiene 3 temporadas- Mientras habla, la pantalla muestra imágenes del programa- Isla del Drama; Luz, Drama, Acción y Drama Total Gira Mundial. Creemos que el anfitrión, tiene un dispositivo que podría hacer a los EVOS del planeta más peligrosos y totalmente incurables.

(termina recuerdo)

Rex: Es…so qui…qui…ere de…deci…r- Con un tic en el ojo- (pensamientos) ¡QUE EL PENDEJO DE BLANCO ME HIZO VENIR PARA BUSCAR UN APARATO QUE HACE QUE UN VIDEO RIDICULO SE HAGA POPULAR Y TOTALMENTE DESCARGABLE!

Chris: Helloooo, si ya terminaste de pensar ¡Largo de mi cuuuuuaaaaaarto!- Rex se va al pino a ver si recolectaron todos los regalos.

Rex: Chicos, ¿Por qué están cubiertos de pastel?

Todos: Los regalos estaban en un pastel gigante y nos lo comimos, YUMI.

Rex: (confesionario) Siempre lo bueno no me sucede a mí-Encuentra $100 dlls. tirados- miren el destino se burla de mí y me manda un billete falso- Lo rompe.

Chris: Participantes, E.T. encontró más regalos que el E.H., solo que la ventaja esta dentro de uno, ábranlos.

Los desenvuelven y son bañados por los gases de los zorrillos que estaban dentro. Sierra desenvuelve el suyo y encuentra un casco espacial y guantes.

Sierra: Oigan, encontré algo que no es un zorrillo- Circe le avienta uno- ¡En la cara no!

Chris: Esa es la ventaja, la segunda parte es que uno de cada equipo escalará este pino de 50 metros para poner la estrella que le falta en la punta y enchufar el conector para que ilumine. Oh, habrá una recompensa a los ganadores.

Tyler: Yo voto por mí.

Gwen: Yo lo hago, aunque no se para que el casco y los guantes.

Chris: Te servirá de mucho. Que empiecen a subir.

La gótica y el deportista suben al pino navideño poco a poco, si asi era dificil ahora se pone peor porque las esferas y los foquitos empezaron a explotar.

Gwen: Suerte que esas esferas no puedan clavarse en mis ojos.

Tyler: Ay, esferas del demonio, ay mis ojos.

Ya los 2 llegan al mismo tiempo y ponen sus estrellas, se bajan y buscan donde enchufar los cables. Sierra logró quitarse el zorrillo y lo tira hacia Gwen por accidente metiéndose en el casco de la gotica.

Gwen: Lindo animalito- Su casco empieza a llenarse de pedos- ¡No puedo ver!

Tyler: Listo- Logrando encender la estrella que ilumina el hermoso pino de esferas y foquitos explotando.

Circe: ¡Sierra! Tienes la culpa.

Chris: Los 2 equipos se van a la ceremonia de eliminación.

Courtney: Si ganamos.

Chris: Ahí está la recompensa, Equipo Grinch podrá votar por alguien del Equipo Taco.

Courtney: Así está mejor.

* * *

><p>Heather: (confesionario) mi equipo no podía decidirse por cuál de las 2 personas eliminaríamos, así que aventamos una moneda y cayó en la persona que se va esta noche.<p>

Chris: E.H. ya votó por un integrante del E.T., así que el Chris dorado se lo gana: Sierra, Lindsay, Rex, Circe, Cody, Noah N. y Duncan. Al parecer esto está entre Bridgette y Gwen, dignas competidoras, el último Chris es para…

Bridgette y Gwen: (((O_O)))

Chris: Bridgette.

DJ: Lo siento Gwen.

Courtney: Yo no lo siento.

Heather: Yo siento felicidad.

Gwen: Asco, me voy antes de que quiera vomitar. Nos vemos Duncan.

Duncan: Esto apesta.

* * *

><p>Rex: Amigos, los cité aquí lejos de los demás para decirles algo- Les decía a Circe y Noah N.<p>

Circe: ¿Qué el aparato que según teníamos que buscar no era solo hacer más popular y totalmente descargable el triste video de Chris que solo cuenta con 17 visitas?

Rex: Lo de las visitas no lo sabia XD, y lo demas ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Circe: Desde el primer día porque el narcista lo tenía en el bolsillo, se lo quite y al ver que era una porquería lo regresé. Antes de que vuelvan a preguntar algo, no les dije porque no tenía ganas y Brecha vino una vez a la isla donde le dije que seguiría en el juego no importara si me iba a pegar Van Kleiss.

Noah N.: Una misión inútil, ahora solo queda ganar esa lana :).

Rex: No, no, no. Ahora solo queda que gane esa lana.

Circe: No seas así, yo lo ganaré por ti.

Chris: La emo se fue, Sierra y Circe se siguen odiando y mi video se hará popular muy pronto. Véanos en este mismo horario de Drama...Total…Mezclada.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, ¿te has preguntado cómo es jugar tus videojuegos en la realidad?

Eva: Si.

Si es así, así se hará.

Rex: Vaya, que interesante.

DJ: Así se hace.

¿Pero saben que tienen que moverse?

Tyler usa unas estrellas afiladas llamadas shuriken mientras que Rex usa una katana por el entrenamiento que tuvo con Seis.

Bridgette: No hagan la guerra, mejor hagan el amor.

Katie: Igual de puerca que Kenwyn.

Esto la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

Cody: A otro perro con ese hueso.

**Uno por uno se van, YA QUIERO SABER QUIEN VA GANAR LA COMPETENCIA :). Hasta el proximo martes.**


	12. Fantasía Fatal

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi fanfic, donde se desarrolla la competencia mas competitiva del año, que lo disfruten.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**12: Fantasía Fatal**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, a los concursantes les adelante la Navidad. Buscaron regalos y adornaron el pino evitando las esferas, luces y zorrillos. Circe y Sierra aun tienen su enemistad que ocasionó indirectamente que su equipo perdiera. Al final el equipo ganador mandó a Gwen a casa gracias a que podían votar por cualquiera del equipo perdedor. Mas maldad aquí en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Ponga canción de apertura)

Amanecía en el terreno de filmación, todos se levantaron para desayunar y lavarse los dientes. En el baño Cody aprovechó para hablar con Rex.

Cody: Oye viejo, ayer tu novia estaba molestando a la mía hasta el punto de aventarle un zorrillo en su cara, te quiero pedir por favor que la controles.

Rex: Discúlpame, ella no es mi novia, somos amigos nada más.

Cody: A otro perro con ese hueso.

Rex: Admito que me gusta pero no sé como demostrárselo ¿Cómo Sierra te demostró que te amaba?

Cody: Con una temporada de besos, caricias mientras dormía al igual que inhalaba el olor de mis calzones y me trataba de tomar fotos en el baño.

Rex: Vaya, que interesante.

Rex: (confesionario) si quieres conocer gente extraña únete a un reality show o ponte a escribir historias por internet.

Mientras tanto Eva estaba preocupada por primera vez por su reputación en el juego ya que estaba durando más de lo que logró en Isla del Drama y si no daba un carácter positivo podría ser eliminada pronto.

Eva: (confesionario) no se qué hacer, tome clases de control de hasta que me sacaron por empujar al profesor de un puente.

Afuera de los remolques están las demás chicas peleándose entre ellas como divas de cine.

Sierra: ¡Tienes que pedirle perdón a Cody!

Circe: ¡Cállate cállate que me desespeeeeeeras!

Heather: Odiosas- Hablando del rey de Roma.

Bridgette: No hagan la guerra, mejor hagan el amor.

Katie: Igual de puerca que Kenwyn.

Courtney: No hables así de mi mejor amiga.

Lindsay: Me la pelan.

Chicas: ¡¿Eeeeeee?

Lindsay: ¿Qué? Al menos ya tengo la atención que quería- Los chicos llegan con ella.

Noah N.: Ay no, Justin cálmalas.

Con eso el guapote llena de agua una alberca inflable metiéndose a ella, debido a lo ardiente que es evaporó todo el agua.

Courtney: Oh que sexy es.

Duncan: Funcionó viejo.

DJ: Así se hace.

Justin: No me agradezcan- Da una sonrisa brillante.

Lindsay: ¡Cásate conmigo!

Tyler: Y aquí estoy enfrente de ella escuchando eso u_u.

Circe: Mejor me voy a la cama- Abre la puerta y aparece Chris de inmediato- No me asústate.

Chris: Pues tus pantalones mojados indican lo contrario.

Todos: XD

Circe: (confesionario) No me asusté que les quede claro, fue un reflejo involuntario de mi vejiga.

Chris: El desafío de hoy está basado en los videojuegos, los de verdad no como los de Petz Fashion. Esto estará dividido en 4 partes con un integrante de cada equipo participando en una de ellas.

* * *

><p>El elenco se va a los escenarios donde esta puesto el desafío.<p>

Chris: Los primeros son Bridgette y DJ, ustedes harán una carrera hasta la meta esquivando los enemigos y podrán tener ayuda de esos bloques colgados. ¡Listos!… ¡fuera!

Los 2 empiezan a correr por la pista saltando sobre los internos vestidos de cabezones cafés o tortugas verdes. Van parejos y la surfista rompe un bloque saliendo un hongo.

Bridgette: Delicioso- Se lo come- ¿Qué me pasa?- Por comérselo se llena de adrenalina y corre a gran velocidad.

DJ: Lo intentare- Con su cabeza rompe un bloque pero lo deja inconsciente- Mi cabecita- La rubia llega a la meta.

Chris: Punto para el E.T. y bolsita de hielo para DJ.

Bridgette: (confesionario) Que rico, que delicioso y gané gané gané gané gané- Habla aun con energía.

Chris: Ahora les toca a Duncan y Katie. Ustedes usarán estas espadas de plástico para vencer a este feo gigantón pelirrojo feo y también pueden usar estas maracas de ayuda, solo si saben la melodía correcta. ¡Listos! ¡Fuera!

Los dos le empiezan a pegar al feo gigantón con todas sus fuerzas, la chica le picoteaba y el delincuente le quitaba sus joyas. Lo malo es que a este no le duele los golpes. Entonces se les ocurre usar las maracas y ver si servían de algo.

Katie: Veamos, ta ta ta ta- moviéndolas a ese ritmo sin éxito.

Duncan: Aprende, tatatatatatatatatatata- Con eso atrae a un caballo.

Se monta al caballo, lo azota y el animal va a gran velocidad aplastando al feo. Lo repite 12 veces más sin piedad con el pelirrojo todo lastimado.

Chris: Genial, otro punto para E.T. Vaya que Equipo Tarada es de perdedores. Si la próxima E.H. pierde se van eliminación.

Duncan: (confesionario) De grande seré mariachi.

La cucaracha, la cucaracha

Ya no puede caminar

Porque no tiene porque le falta

Una pata para andar.

Chris: Los siguientes son Eva y Noah N. Con ayuda de estas pelotas que se abren y cierran gigantes atraparán a este mutante que trajimos de regreso- Sale un oso con picos en la espalda- ¡Listos! ¡Fuera!

La gruñona y el rubiecito van a la caza del monstruo, le avientan los objetos pero sin éxito. Eva enojada le da una patada y le ruge. El oso se asusta y se mete a la pelota para esconderse.

Eva: ¡Atrapé un Oso-mon!

Chris: E.H. gana un punto.

Eva: Si- Va con su equipo y los abraza.

E.H.: ¿_?

Courtney: Tengo miedo O_O

Eva: (confesionario) creo que logré que todos me apreciaran :), ey tu que me vez- Empieza a pegarle al interno.

Chris: Los últimos son Rex y Tyler. Tendrán un combate a mano o con armas ninjas, si E.H. gana habrá desempate. ¡Listos! ¡Comiencen!

Los hombres por así decirlo se atacan, Tyler usa unas estrellas afiladas llamadas shuriken mientras que Rex usa una katana por el entrenamiento que tuvo con Seis. Peleaban sin parar, se habían hecho varias cortadas aun así no descansaban, incluso también de vez en cuando se golpeaban a puños certeros.

Rex: Eres bueno.

Tyler: Gracias, lo mismo digo.

Continuaron luchando por la victoria cuando el deportista lanza otro shuriken y el latino usa la katana como bate lanzando el objeto de regreso. Esto le hizo una herida grande en el hombro del chico.

Lindsay: ¡Taylor!- Corre hacia su novio- ¿Estás bien?

Tyler: Si, aunque perdí- Se desmaya.

Lindsay: ¡Toritooooooooooooooo!

* * *

><p>Equipo Heather en la ceremonia de eliminación votan en los dispositivos y mandar a otro a casita.<p>

Chris: Se salvan Eva, Courtney, Justin y Heather. Veamos DJ lo arruinó por desmayarse al tratar de romper ese bloque je je.

DJ: Si u_u

Chris: Katie no pudo luchar con ese feo y tocar las maracas.

Katie: Reprobé música u_u

Chris: Y Tyler lo lastimó el mexicano, aunque de alguna manera está a salvo.

Tyler: Soy un estupido u_u, esperen ¡SI!- Con una sonrisa.

Chris: El ultimo Chris Dorado se lo doy a...Katie.

DJ: Supongo que fui muy débil. Adiós.

E.H.: Te extrañaremos amigo.

* * *

><p>Eva: (confesionario) apesta, somos el equipo más débil de todos y con solo 6 personas. Espero haber causado una buena impresión con esos abrazos del asco que di a mi equipo, ya quiero que llegue cuando los equipos se desintegren.<p>

Rex: (confesionario) ¡Seguimos rockeando! y Seis dijo que era muy tonto ja ja ja ¿de que estábamos hablando?

Oso: (confesionario) ¡Rawr!

Chris: Buenos comentarios, DJ se fue a la casa y yo sigo ideando muchas maneras de hacer llorar a los participantes ¿Qué dolor les aplicaré después? Descúbranlo a la próxima en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el próximo episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, el amor estará a flote.

Rex y Katie estaban incómodos, les daba pena besar al otro.

Lindsay: Que lindos se ven juntos.

Problemas de pareja también habrá.

Courtney: ¡Patada cascanueces!- Le patea en los bajos.

Duncan: ¡Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aun así juran amarse y respetarse por el resto de sus vidas.

Sierra: ¡Nadie besa a mi Codester!- Le rasguña la cara a Heather dejándole una gran marca en la piel.

Circe: (confesionario) Lo mejor de la temporada.

Cody: Genial.

Chris: El amor demostró que puede ser divertido si lo pones en situaciones malas.

Esto en el siguiente episodio de Drama Total Mezclada.

**Siento que me quedó raro este episodio, Chris tenia razón cuando dijo en pensar en varios generos de peliculas, claro que ya tengo pensadas las siguientes y otras las tuve que descartar por poco interesantes que son o porque no se pueden. Nos vemos el siguiente Martes :)**

**Estos son los videojuegos basados en que trate de recrear (aunque no salió tan parecido):**

**DJ Y Bridgette: Super Mario Bros.**

**Duncan y Katie: The Legend of Zelda.**

**Eva y Noah N.: Pokémon**

**Rex y Tyler: Mortal Kombat**


	13. Los Casi Cazanovias

**Hola a ustedes mis amados lectores (ke cursi soné), disfruten el fanfic que esta ahora en la mitad de temporada.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Total Drama.**

**13: Los casi cazanovias**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, los chicos jugaron algunos videojuegos pero en la vida real, desde entonces ya no quieren estar en el Wii o PlayStation. Romper bloques, vencer pelirrojos feos gigantones, atrapar a un mutante y luchar al estilo ninja fueron los minijuegos. El chico de mamá se fue con ella dejando a 14 participantes cerca de ganar $100, 000,000 dlls. ¿Quién se los ganará? Es mejor que sigan mirando Drama Total Mezclada.

(Inserte opening)

Sierra y Cody se estaban besando al lado de un árbol, se tenían mucho cariño. Al lado de ellos también se encontraban Tyler y Lindsay besándose, como fluía el amor.

Sierra: Eres mi pequeñito.

Cody: Y tu mi gigantita.

Lindsay: Que lindos se ven juntos.

Sierra: Gracias.

Lindsay: ¿Por qué no somos tan cariñosos como ellos Tim?

Tyler: Si yo de cariño te digo rubiecita preciosita.

Tyler: (confesionario) la verdad no le digo así.

En la tienda de servicios Bridgette, Duncan y Noah N. estaban algo sentados y tristes en la mesa.

Bridgette: Extraño a mi Geoff.

Duncan: Que mal que Gwen no esté conmigo.

Noah N.: Ahora estoy enamorado de alguien no correspondido.

Duncan: ¿De quién?

Noah N.: Información clasificada.

Noah N.: (confesionario) aaaaaa como te amo- mirando la foto de esa persona.

Chris: (altoparlante) próximo desafío: véanme en el teatro.

* * *

><p>Se encuentran en donde ocurre la ceremonia de premiación sin señales del anfitrión y Chef llega con un vestido arrojando pétalos de rosa. Después del cocinero sale Mclean con un traje elegante.<p>

Chris: Y los declaro tontos y estúpidas, ahora pueden golpearse.

Katie: Que bien, películas de amor.

Chris: Gracias colitas, lo volveré a repetir- Se van y vuelven a hacer su aparición con las flores.

Chris: Y los declaró tontos y estúpidas, ahora pueden golpearse. Ahora sí, felicidades a ustedes por ser la mitad del elenco que aun sigue en pie.

Tyler: (confesionario) Wow, me está yendo bien esta temporada, algo debe de estar mal en el universo.

Katie: (confesionario) lo estoy logrando Sadie, por ti estoy cerca de ganar.

Circe: (confesionario) estando a este nivel entiendo que soy capaz de muchas cosas, y lo que no entiendo es cómo personas como Cody o Lindsay sigan en el juego. El primero es débil y la otra tiene un cerebro caducado, creo que si subestimas a alguien llegará lejos.

Chris: El género del desafío es de amor. En esas películas la pareja está enamorada y siempre enfrentan problemas para mantener su relación.

Duncan: Si, relación :)

Chris: No hablo de ese tipo de relaciones, pervertido. Les asignamos parejas de esta manera:

Bridgette-Tyler

Cody-Heather

Duncan-Courtney

Rex-Katie

Sierra-Justin

Noah N.-Eva

Como al E.T. le sobran 2 personas, Lindsay y Circe quedan fuera del desafío. El propósito de emparejarlos con alguien del equipo contrario es que la persona que de un beso a su pareja gana un punto para su equipo.

Courtney: Ahora explica porque me emparejas con el analfabeta.

Duncan: Dee ke ablas, llo no cer hanalfaveta.

Chris: ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que en las películas de amor hay problemas? Esas son: odiar a tu pareja o también puede haber algún otro triangulo amoroso- Mira a Sierra, Cody y Heather; aunque la ultima no quiere nada con el enano- Tienen hasta que la luna este brillante en la noche para dar el beso de la victoria. ¡Mazeltov!- Nadie se mueve- Traducción: ¡A besar!

Sierra: (confesionario) ¡No quiero besar a nadie más que a Cody!

Sierra: ¡No quiero besar a nadie más que a Cody!- Justin se quita la camisa- No funciona conmigo Justin.

Justin: (confesionario) Claro que funciona- Mueve su cabello y el publico cae ante sus pies.

Noah N.: (a Eva) Aquí voy- Se acerca a su boca pero ella lo detiene.

Eva: ¡Aléjate de mis labios!

Noah N.: Lo siento O_OU- Quita su cara y ella lo besa.

Eva: Engañado, espero no haberte gustado.

Noah N.: No te preocupes, a ti yo no te amo- Mirando a la persona a quien ama.

Con Courtney y Duncan, ambos intentan ser los primeros en darse un beso, aunque se odiaban dejarían al lado sus diferencias para ganar.

Courtney: Vamos, déjame darte un beso.

Duncan: No, yo te besaré primero.

Courtney: ¡Patada cascanueces!- Le patea en los bajos.

Duncan: ¡Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- La chica aprovecha esto para darle un beso.

Chris: E.H. lleva 2 puntos, E.T. nada, eso no es asombroso.

Tyler: (confesionario) hablé con Lindsay y dijo que no se molestaría si besaba a Bridgette, ¿Cómo se lo tomara ella?- Entra la surfista.

Bridgette: (confesionario) No sabía que estaba ocupado, solo quiero decir…- da un paso resbalándose con una botella de acondicionador cayendo sobre el atleta y uniendo sus labios por error- Lo siento Geoff.

Por otra parte, Rex y Katie estaban incómodos, les daba pena besar al otro; pues al de cabello negro le gusta Circe y la morena no quiere por la relación que tiene con Sadie.

Pasando con Cody y Heather, el ambiente estaba peor, si se acercaban tenían ganas de vomitar; pues al blanquito ama a Sierra y la mala…la verdad la solterona no tiene a alguien en su vida. Esta se armó de valor para besar al tonto.

Sierra: ¡Nadie besa a mi Codester!- Le rasguña la cara a Heather dejándole una gran marca en la piel.

Circe: (confesionario) Lo mejor de la temporada- derrama una lágrima de felicidad.

Cody: (confesionario) Me ama.

Circe: ¡Vamos! Mis peores enemigas se están atacando.

Heather y Sierra: ¿Quieres ver algo divertido? Mira a tu derecha.

Gira su vista y ser testigo del beso entre Katie y Rex, el ultimo dando el paso desesperado por ganar. La pálida con el corazón roto sale llorando al remolque. El moreno nota eso y quiere detenerla pero es demasiado tarde, el juego lastima sentimientos.

Chris: Buen beso Rex, lamentablemente no notaste la luna brillante en la noche, por lo tanto el marcador es 2-1 a favor del Equipo Angustia.

Circe: (desde lejos) ¡Muaaaaaaaa!

Chris: Lo sé, son unos perdedores.

* * *

><p>Chris: Este día el romance empezó de lo mejor hasta querer quitarse la vida. Hubo tropezones- la cámara enfoca a Bridgette- incomodidades- ahora muestra a Rex y Circe- peleas- muestra a Sierra- y una patada cascanueces- esta Duncan adolorido-. Los que no están cerca del peligro de irse son: Bridgette, Sierra por cierto gracias al rasguñarle la cara a Heather.<p>

Sierra: Fue un placer.

Chris: Circe, Lindsay y Duncan les doy su Chris dorado. Rex también le doy un Chris dorado. El último es para: Cody.

Cody: Genial.

Chris: Decía Cody, hazte un lado para darle a Noah N. su Chris dorado- Lo avienta al güero.

Sierra: ¡Mi pequeñito! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron votar por él?-

Todos alzaron los hombros. En realidad la mayoría votaron por Noah N. solo que Rex al saber que votarían por él, tuvo una ayudita de sus poderes. Hackeó el dispositivo de votación mandando una señal y remplazar los votos contra su amigo por Cody.

Cody: ¡Es hora del adiós!- Se da un beso con su novia solo que Chef avienta al enamorado a la Tristo-sina.

Chef: Rápido, los finales tristes me hacen llorar :'(.

* * *

><p>Noah N.: Gracias por salvarme, no sabía que tus poderes regresaron- Agradecía mientras paseaban en los alrededores.<p>

Rex: Ahora tú y Lindsay lo saben, recuerda prometer guardar el secreto bien.

Noah N.: Lo juro por mi patria y si miento sufriré las consecuencias- Le cae un objeto a la cabeza.

Rex: Creo que mienteeeeesss, espera, es un comunicador de Providencia- Se lo pone en la oreja y Blanco le empieza a hablar.

Blanco: Rex, se cancela la misión, descubrimos que el dispositivo que según volvía a los EVOS del planeta peligrosos y totalmente incurables era…

Rex: ¡UN APARATO QUE SOLO VOLVIA AL VIDEO 'CHRIS' MAS POPULAR Y TOTALMENTE DESCARGABLE! ¡YA LO SE! ¡A LA PROXIMA HAZ MEJOR TU TRABAJO!

Blanco: Calmado, chico. Tú y tu amigo se tienen que ir ya.

Rex: ¿Oh si? Sorpresa, nos quedamos para ganar el premio. Tómalo como una disculpa por mandarme a buscar una estúpida cosa- Se quita el comunicador y lo rompe de una patada- Chale.

Noah N.: Bien viejo, continuaremos hasta el fin- Chocan sus manos.

* * *

><p>En los cuarteles de Providencia.<p>

Seis: ¿En serio no quieres que vaya por él?- Pregunta a Blanco en la pantalla.

Blanco: Que se quede, tal vez si gana nos comparta el dinero y tendremos más presupuesto.

Bobo: Dudo que te vaya a hacer eso.

Cesar: Espero que mi hermano gané, me podría comprar muchas pizzas de piña y salmón.

* * *

><p>Chris: El amor demostró que puede ser divertido si lo pones en situaciones malas. No se pierdan a la próxima otro episodio dramático de ¡Drama Total Mezclada!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el próximo episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, los robots tomarán el día.

Chris: Lo siento, mi culpa. ¿Te dolió el golpe que te dio mi robot?

La robótica es lo de hoy.

Hombres: ¡SI!

Mujeres: Ayyy.

Chris: En serio, dejen el papel de las amargadas.

Duras peleas de metal.

El del E.T. acuchillaba al otro hasta que le corto un pie, aun se mantenía en pie con el otro que le quedaba. Este usó el lanzallamas y el otro lo esquivo.

Y duras peleas de carne.

Heather: Sierraaaaaa, adivina quien se quemara hoy- Enciende el arma.

Esto la siguiente vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Nos vemos el siguiente Martes.**


	14. Tú, Robot

**Como estan, les traigo una vez mas otro capitulo. Sigan leyendo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex o Drama Total.**

**14: Tu, robot**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, nuestro genero de película: amor, puso a fluir las incomodidades y odio que se tenían todos. Noah N. parece que está enamorado de alguien secretamente, Sierra estuvo muy celosa cuando Heather intentó besar a su Codester para ganar el desafío así que le rasguño la cara, ¿puede ser mejor? Circe se puso triste al ver un beso entre Rex y Katie rompiéndole el corazón. Y de alguna manera Cody flacuchi fue aventado, literalmente, del programa. ¿Cómo es que no puse este desafío antes? ¡Fue espectacular! Con 13 participantes, ellos derramarán mas lagrimas en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Suena el opening)

En el remolque de las chicas, Heather se maquillaba la cara ocultando el rasguño que le dejo Sierra.

Heather: Me las vas a pagar cabello de uva y no te rías tu copia barata de Gwen- Mirando fijamente a Circe quien se reía de su cara.

Circe: (confesionario) La mala noticia es que estoy triste por el beso entre Rex y Katie, se que fue por el desafío de amor solo que me rompió el corazón u_u. La buena es que Heather está con su cara para alegrarme el día n_n.

Heather: (a Sierra) ¡Y tu deja de llorar!

Sierra: Ustedes tienen la culpa de que mi pequeñito se marchará ¡Aaaaaaaaay!

Circe: (confesionario) otra buena noticia es que el enano se largó y la gorila está llorando :)

En el tráiler de los chicos, Rex no podía parar de pensar sobre Circe llorando cuando vio el beso

Tyler: Hombre, no puedes estar así de pensativo todo el día.

Rex: Lo dices porque tu novia no se enojo cuando besaste a Bridgette.

Tyler: (confesionario) conozco a mi Lindsay como a la palma de mi mano, ¿desde cuándo hay un lunar ahí?

Noah N.: El tiene razón, anímate, que es un hermoso día- Abre la puerta y algo metálico lo golpea.

Chris: Lo siento, mi culpa. ¿Te dolió el golpe que te dio mi robot?- Se ve un robot gris tamaño humano-

Noah N.: Claro que no, fue como una caricia- poniéndose sarcástico.

Chris: Eso mismo dijo Courtney cuando la golpee con mi robot. Como les explique a las mujeres, el género de hoy es de robots, con sus equipos armarán un robot con las piezas que están al frente como primera parte del desafío. Vámonos Robotin.

* * *

><p>Los adolescentes mal desarrollados buscan entre el montón de piezas algo que les podría servir. El problema es que esto era más bien un basurero.<p>

Courtney: Un cepillo de dientes roto, sándwich a medio terminar, impresora quemada. ¿Hasta cuándo van a dejar de sacar cosas del basurero?

Duncan: ¡Reunión de equipo!- Equipo Taco se reúne- En donde vivo hacemos peleas de robots cada semana, así que esto lo haremos en un dos por tres, no saben cuánto me divertía al estrellar otros…

Rex: Ve al grano.

Duncan: ¡Oye! Estoy en la pubertad, no critiques mi acné. Sobre el desafío tendrán que seguir mis instrucciones si quieren ganar.

Teniendo al punk como líder hacen lo que el ordene, como un masaje de pies. Con unas llantas de juguete, un machete y más cosas logran hacer un robot bajito unido al machete pegado en la parte de al frente.

Duncan: ¡No funciona! Algo está mal en los circuitos.

Rex: ¡Un avión!- Todos voltean a ver y el aprovecha para arreglarlo con sus poderes- Ya funciona.

Bridgette: ¿Qué paso?

Rex: Con una patada arreglas cosas.

Chris: E.T. terminó su robot, mala suerte que E.H. lo había terminado primero- Ellos festejaban con su robot humano de metal y plástico.

Courtney: (confesionario) ¿Ahora ven lo importante que es tomar un curso de robótica como yo?

Chris: Como recompensa ganan este lanzallamas.

Heather: Sierraaaaaa, adivina quien se quemara hoy- Enciende el arma.

Chris: Espera, eso no es para matar. Es un complemento de su robot ya que habrá ¡LUCHA DE ROBOTS!

Hombres: ¡SI!

Mujeres: Ayyy.

Chris: En serio, dejen el papel de las amargadas. Ahora pongan frente a frente para comenzar- Los ponen ya todo listo- 1, 2, 3 ¡DESTRUCCIÓN!

Con los controles remotos, Duncan y Courtney operan a sus robots. El del E.T. acuchillaba al otro hasta que le corto un pie, aun se mantenía en pie con el otro que le quedaba. Este usó el lanzallamas y el otro lo esquivo. E.T. iba ganando, su robot siempre cortaba partes del otro mientras este trataba de quemarlo sin éxito.

Courtney: No huyas cobarde.

Duncan: Lo dices porque vas perdiendo.

Su ex novia molesta usa el lanzallamas contra el solo que el clima cambio y afectó la dirección del fuego que iba hacia Duncan al robot contrario. Se quemaron los circuitos y por ende, terminó explotando.

Chris: Triunfa Equipo Anorexia.

Heather: ¡Bien! Ahora…-toma el control y usa el lanzallamas- prepárate Sierra.

Sierra: ¡No! No quiero volver a la calvicie como el Chef.

Chef: (confesionario) Fue una dura etapa de mi vida, sniff.

Rex: ¡Aun usando mis poderes perdimos!- Se tapa la boca.

Chris: ¿Cómo dices?

Courtney: Lo sabía desde antes, Chris, ha hecho trampa en el juego. Ahora estas en problemas jejejeje- Chris recibe una llamada de los productores.

Chris: Me informan que las cámaras de seguridad lo captaron usando sus poderes en otras ocasiones al igual que cierta jovencita pálida- Mirando a Circe- Una alianza mala.

Circe: u_u

Rex: Yo no sabía que sus poderes habían regresado.

Chris: Me vale, ¿recuerdas que en el principio de la temporada te dije que tú y tus amigos serían expulsados si encontraba algo sobre los EVOS? Habrá un ligero cambio esta noche.

Rex: Antes quiero decir que- dirigiéndose a Circe- perdóname por el beso de ayer, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y no quiero que estés triste nunca más.

Le da un beso apasionado dejando a todos atónitos, ella reaccione y continua con el beso. Al final se separan y se miran fijamente sonriendo.

Circe: No debes disculparte, es que se me partió el corazón y ahora me lo acabas de sanar- Los demás aplauden.

Noah N.: Yo también quiero decir algo. ¡Katie te amo! Eres tierna y bella, estoy loco por ti.

La besa solo que ella no responde, cuando termina el está feliz y ella un poco incomoda.

Katie: Lo siento, mi corazón es para Sadie y nadie me podrá hacer cambiar de opinión.

Noah N.: Lo entiendo- Dice decepcionado.

* * *

><p>En la Ceremonia de Premiación; Rex, Noah N. y Circe están nerviosos por lo que les va pasar.<p>

Rex: ¿Cómo Courtney lo descubrió? ¡Lindsay! ¿Le dijiste?

Lindsay: Mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Rex: No te creo- La bonita lo mira enojada por no creerle.

Chris: Esta vez haremos las cosas diferentes. Todos menos Circe, Rex y Noah N. votaran por alguno de los mencionados para marcharse, por eso los 4 están a salvo- Les entrega sus premios- Pueden votar.

Lindsay: Yo si cumplo mi palabra Ò_Ó- Elige a quien expulsar.

Sierra: Cody se fue por tu culpa- Pica al dispositivo.

Bridgette: Esta difícil, creo que te elijo a ti- Votando.

Duncan: Voto por…-elije equivocadamente- ay no.

Chris: Quienes se salvan…problema, triple empate.

E.T.: O_O

Chris: Parece que alguien voto por Lindsay.

Duncan: Lo siento, me equivoque de botón.

Lindsay: ¿Decías que era la tonta por votar mal?- Recordando su segunda expulsión.

Duncan: No, hay otras cosas por la que eres tonta.

Chris: Dejen de charlar y escúchenme, el desempate será el que no pueda vencer a mi robot en vencidas se va- Trae a su robot y una mesa- ¡VENCIDAS!

Circe pone su brazo primero, cuando empiezan ella no puede aguantar y luego recuerda su lema de 'Girl Power', impulsándola a ganar. Le toca a Noah N., mantiene el brazo del oponente casi tocando la mesa pero el robot le logró ganar. Rex intenta con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado respira hondo y mueve el brazo del robot determinado de querer el dinero y gana el desempate.

Chris: Noah, tú te vas.

Rex: Adiós amigo- Le da un abrazo.

Circe: Lamento que te vayas.

Noah N.: No se preocupen, solo ganen por mi- Se monta sobre la Tristo-sina y parte a casa.

Chris: Por cierto, les tengo sus inyecciones- Les pica con las jeringas- Estas si duraran por el resto de la temporada.

* * *

><p>En los cuarteles de Providencia.<p>

Holiday: Por eso debes hacer musculo- moviendo su brazo flácido.

Noah N: Si doctora.

Seis: Rex me sigue asombrando, sigue en el juego y ya tiene novia.

Cesar: Mi hermanito está creciendo, creí que se había vuelto gay.

* * *

><p>Después de la ceremonia de eliminación, Rex y Circe se fueron a dormir no sin antes hablar sobre su relación.<p>

Rex: ¿En verdad te gustó?

Circe: Por algo te correspondí el beso.

Rex: Oficial, somos novios.

Chris: Ajam- interrumpiéndolos- les quería dar las gracias.

Pareja: ¿Por?

Chris: Usar sus poderes en el juego, gracias al escándalo que se armó vamos a tener buenos ratings, se los aseguro. La verdad ya sabía de esto, solo quería darle más drama al programa, esto se matiene en secreto.

Rex: Como te odio.

Circe: Ojala estuvieras muerto.

Chris: No saben cuántos me han dicho eso, si me disculpan- se enfoca a la cámara- los tramposos y babosos de Rex y Circe fueron desenmascarados, Heather aun quiere vengarse de Sierra y Noah N. se fue. Si quieren ver más drama, mírenos la próxima vez en- los novios lo golpean enojados por el comentario sobre ellos.

Rex y Circe: ¡Drama Total Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

La próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada, hay que convertirse en caricaturistas.

Chris: Es para burlarme de ustedes. Rueden los cortos.

El publico espera esos cortos.

Rex: Me gustó el tuyo Circe.

Circe: n_n

Noah N.: Diablos.

Para demostrar que pueden hacer buenos programas.

Katie: Como Bob Esponja.

Lindsay: Y como Ronald McDonald.

Chris: O_O Eso ni siquiera es un programa.

Esto la siguiente vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Nos vemos el siguiente Martes.**


	15. Caricatúrame

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo otro capitulo mas de este fanfic. ¡Ya salió un nuevo trailer de Total Drama Revenge of the Island! No puedo esperar para que se estrene pronto :).**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**15: Caricatúrame**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada,tuvimos una pelea de robots y una pelea de Heather contra Sierra. Aunque lo que causó una gran conmoción fue el descubrir que Rex y Circe no nos dijeron que sus poderes regresaron y los usaron para hacer trampa, por ello los mande a ellos y a Noah N. para que uno de ellos fuera votado de la competencia, aunque Rex y Circe se besaron y Noah le declaró su amor a Katie quien lo rechazó por preferir a Sadie. Llegó a un triple empate donde se enfrentaron a las vencidas con mi robot y la Tristo-sina llevó al rubio a Perdedorlandia. Ahora que los volví a vacunar para que no usaran sus nanites ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Ahora que son pareja ¿duraran? Miren las respuestas en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Empieza canción de Total Drama)

Todos dormían pacíficamente a las 6:00 a.m. en sus camas a pesar del día de ayer que dejo en shock a los demás por descubrir sobre los tramposos de los chicos EVO. Afuera se empezaron a oír unos fuegos artificiales que los asustaron y se cayeron de las camas.

Lindsay: Despertar así arruina mi piel.

Tyler: Ya no necesito ir al baño- viendo sus pantalones.

Sierra: Sabia que pasaría esto, por eso me quede despierta toda la noche- Con los ojos rojos- Aunque esto me cause paranoia, ¡dejen de mirarme!

Bridgette: Veré que pasa- Abre la puerta- Ashhh, es Chris que está afuera. Mejor vamos antes de que nos saque a cohetazos.

Los adolescentes en pijamas se juntan con Mclean queriendo saber porque el ruido.

Duncan: Miren, es Chris Mcaca.

Chris: ¬¬ Fingiré que no escuche eso. Les vengó a informar algo muy emocionante, Rex y Heather pasen al frente.

Rex: O_O ¿Qué me vas hacer?

Chris: Nada malo ahorita. Como ustedes eligieron el nombre de sus equipos al principio del programa tendrán derecho a escoger a cual ex-compañero de sus equipos quieren que regresen, el primero que digan será el que se una con ustedes.

Rex: Pues elijo a Noah N.

Courtney: Eligiendo a los amigos, exijo democracia.

Rex: No pensarías así al saber que los otros que expulsamos son patéticos.

Duncan: No hables así de mi novia.

Chris: ¿Qué hay de ti Heather?

Heather: Tengo muchas opciones pero no quiero elegir a Alejandro.

Chris: Perfecto, son Noah N. y Alejandro.

Heather: ¡Espera!, yo no lo elijo.

Chris: Fue el primero que dijiste. Aquí de regreso tienen al rubio y al latino- Llegan desde el aire en paracaídas.

Noah N.: ¿Quién me extraño?- Rex alza la mano.

Circe: Mejor bájala Rex- Pues los demás estaban molestos con los de Providencia debido a las trampas que hicieron.

Noah N.: (confesionario) Me alegro de regresar con mi amigo y tener una segunda oportunidad de ganar el dinero, mientras estuve fuera hice un poco de ejercicio- Muestra su brazo con una bolita pequeña de musculo.

Alejandro: Que lindo de tu parte Heather de regresarme al juego, aunque yo sea una amenaza – observándola detenidamente y recordando el episodio donde fue eliminado.

Heather: Aunque lamento de tu expulsión por mi culpa, no estoy feliz de tenerte aquí.

Alejandro: ¿Por qué? Si tu intento de alianza con Rex falló y me tienes a mí como tu aliado- Persuadiéndola.

Alejandro: (confesionario) me la vas a pagar Heather, ya verás.

Heather: No lo sé, por otro lado eres un buen elemento en mi equipo.

Chris: Eso me recuerda otra sorpresa secreta que les tengo- Alza las banderas de los equipos en el asta y les dispara flechas con fuego- ¡NO HAY MAS EQUIPOS!

Heather: ¡Es injusto!

Heather: (confesionario) Alejandro regresó solo para competir por sí mismo, buena jugada Chris.

Rex: (confesionario) Esto se pondrá padrísimo, podre ver que tanta destreza tengo estando solo- el maquillista se ríe- :( ya perdí las esperanzas.

Courtney: (confesionario) por fin dejaré de trabajar con mi estúpido equipo, en resumen, ¡no seré del Equipo Heather nunca más!

Tyler: (confesionario) Como dije una vez, algo debe de estar mal en el universo, ¡estoy llegando más lejos!

Bridgette: Fue un gusto trabajador con ustedes, excepto por ustedes tres.

Circe: ¿Por qué ustedes también nos odias? Los ayudamos a ganar.

Duncan: Fue injusto para los demás, hasta yo incluso lo sé.

Noah N.: Que hipócrita, y yo no hice nada.

Sierra: Pero lo sabías.

Noah N.: A Lindsay no la están odiando si ella también sabía.

Lindsay: Soy linda y simpática, por eso no me odian.

Noah N.: (confesionario) me fui como un ganador y regresé como un perdedor, debí quedarme en casa.

Rex: (a su novia y amigo) Tssss, parece que somos los siguientes en irnos, ¿Qué tal si los tres nos unimos en una alianza y ayudarnos entre sí?

Circe: Buena idea.

Noah N.: Eso es usar el cerebro.

Chris: Ahora les diré su primer desafío individual, el género de hoy es: caricaturas.

Katie: Como Bob Esponja.

Lindsay: Y como Ronald McDonald.

Chris: O_O Eso ni siquiera es un programa.

Lindsay: Es que me ponía a leer las historietas de la cajita feliz.

Chris: Su desafío es hacer un corto animado usando estos crayones y hojas sin hacerme homenaje, ordenes de los productores. Chef y yo juzgaremos su diseño y contenido, el ganador obtiene la inmunidad y de recompensa podrá ir al centro comercial con esta tarjeta de regalo de $100.

Lindsay: (confesionario) ¡TENGO QUE GANAR! Ò_Ó

Era de noche, todos los participantes terminaron sus dibujos y se los entregaron a Chris. Los iban a ver en la Ceremonia de Premiación justo ahora.

Chris: Veremos sus trabajos seguidos.

Todos: Buuuuuuuuu.

Chris: Es para burlarme de ustedes. Rueden los cortos.

* * *

><p><span>Bridgette<span> (arte medio bueno)

Esta ella sentada en la playa, luego vienen unos delfines que quieren jugar con ella.

"Hola amiguitos coquetones"

Se mete al agua con ellos y empiezan a nadar juntos bajo el mar tranquilo (inserte canción Bajo el mar). Lo único bueno de este corto fue que al final se comieron a Nemo.

* * *

><p><span>Duncan<span> (arte medio malo)

Estaba el punk grafiteando toda su escuela, de pronto llega la policía.

"Estas bajo arresto" Y el otro dice.

"Hasta la vista baby" Tomando una granada y arrojándola a los policías. Con esa explosión sale huyendo con sus gafas negras hacia el horizonte con su carro del año y con montones de chicas.

* * *

><p><span>Rex<span> (arte malo)

Solo digamos que estaba haciendo un episodio normal de él luchando con EVOS pero mal dibujado y con mal dibujado me refiero a que no sabes si quien hablaba era una persona o un cactus.

* * *

><p><span>Sierra<span> (arte bueno)

"Esto está dedicado para Cody"

La escena empieza en una cafetería, los dos están tomándose de la mano. Luego llega Circe y le pega a Cody.

"Te metes con Cody, te metes conmigo"

Su novia molesta se transforma en Hulk y le parte toda su carota hasta dejarla tirada.

* * *

><p><span>Circe<span> (arte medio bueno)

El corto trataba una recapitulación sobre sus experiencias con Rex. Sale ella mirando al chico enamoradamente en Cabo Luna y juntos peleando contra el EVO del mar. Luego se ven juntos en el reality y ella ve el beso de Rex y Katie donde se le rompió el corazón. Al final el muchacho se le declara y los dos se besan con mucho amor.

"Te amo Rex"

* * *

><p><span>Lindsay<span> (arte malo)

"Erase una vez en un castillo muy pero muy cercano, vivía una chica sexy llama Lindsoy. Ella no podía salir de su torre hasta que su príncipe encantador la rescatase. Fue un ogro quien la salvó y como recompensa le dio un beso donde el ogro se transformó en Brad Pitt y cabalgaron felices al Nunca Jamás donde se casaron en un centro comercial con descuentos en el departamento de zapatos. Fin"

* * *

><p><span>Noah N.<span> (arte medio bueno)

Era un homenaje a Katie, su amor no correspondido. Lo que mostraba era la belleza interior y exterior que ella poseía donde la describía como él la veía.

"¡AMAMÉ KATIE! ¡SOY UN SOLTERÓN DESESPERADO!

* * *

><p><span>Katie<span> (arte bueno)

El corto comenzó con como ella y Sadie se conocieron por amistad a primera vista, después las aventuras y peleas que tuvieron a lo largo de sus vidas al estilo "Friends". Más tarde muestra cuando se metieron al reality, la pelea en el bosque y como se besaron en la eliminación de Sadie en esta temporada.

* * *

><p><span>Tyler<span> (arte malo)

Sale un equipo de preparatoria, estaban en un importante juego de basquetbol. El equipo contrario era feroz y la esperanza de vencerlos era el jugador número 1, Tyler. Entra a la cancha con el público aplaudiendo y el manda saludos a su chica que está entre la gente. El juego empieza y el chico con un mega salto encesta destrozando la canasta y anotando un trillón de puntos.

"¡Tyler! ¡Tyler" Gritaba el publico.

"Todos me aman"

* * *

><p><span>Courtney<span> (arte bueno)

"Heather era una sucia, estúpida y odiosa perra que todos odiaban por ser así y ser la lambiscona de los adultos en busca de lujuria. No importaba que hacían los demás para vengarse ella siempre ganaba. Un día mientras maltrataba a huérfanos, le iba a llegar un estornudo pero ella se aguanto y murió"

"Un estornudo viaja a 900 km/hm, aguantarse uno crea una presión en el cerebro y tiene la posibilidad de romper un vaso sanguíneo si este se encuentra dañado"

"Heather era la bitch mundial, luego aguantó un estornudo y pasó de mal nacida a mal muerta. Manera de morir no. 1000: Los días de perra terminaron"

* * *

><p><span>Justin<span> (arte bueno, se lo hizo Courtney)

Nomas mostraba un dibujo de él sin camisa.

* * *

><p><span>Eva<span> (arte malísimo)

Tratando de interpretar sus dibujos, mostraba a una Eva toda furiosa y cortándole las cabezas a sus compañeros sin piedad y al final termina rompiendo su trabajo. Había creado la película más sangrienta de la historia.

* * *

><p><span>Heather<span> (arte medio)

"Hoy presentamos: La Dictadora"

Era ella misma con un traje militar ordenando a sus tropas conquistar Europa menos Checoslovaquia porque no valía la pena pisar en ese país.

"Soy invencible" Decía mientras pisaba su tapete hecha de Gwen. Al final terminó millonaria y casada con un empresario que la mantuviera.

* * *

><p><span>Alejandro<span> (arte bueno)

Un héroe sale, llevaba una máscara, una capa y un sombrero negro.

"Yo soy el zorrito" Con su aguja gigante hace una seta en su cuerpo "¡Auuuu!"

Viajaba de pueblo en pueblo buscando bellas doncellas para engañarlas y que le entregarán su fortuna hasta que se encontró con su peor enemigo: Heathor. Al final termina venciéndola con aventarla al precipicio sin fondo.

* * *

><p>Chris: Que mal trabajo, la verdad no esperaba nada bueno de ustedes.<p>

Katie: Lo siento Noah, aun te rechazó

Noah N.: Diablos.

Rex: Me gustó el tuyo Circe.

Circe: n_n

Heather: ¡¿Por qué me dibujaste gorda Courtney? – Sin importarle que la haya llamado perra.

Chris: Chef y yo decidimos que Alejandro gana el desafió.

Courtney: Pero yo maté a Heather técnicamente.

Chris: No nos gustó que se pusieran en los cortos, por eso era entre el zorillo o la princesa Lindsoy. Ahora voten a quien quieren mandar a casa menos a Alejandro ya que ganó la inmunidad- Todos votan- Recibiendo resultados les doy un Chris Dorado a: Alejandro, Lindsay, Circe, Courtney, Katie, Noah N., Bridgette, Sierra, Tyler, Justin, Heather y Rex.

Eva: ¡¿Otra vez nominada?

Todos: No te enojes- Ocultándose bajo los asientos.

Duncan: :(

Chris: El último Chris es para…Duncan.

Duncan: ¡Ja!

Eva: ¡OTRA VEZ PERDÍ! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR HIJOS DE SU…ooooowwww- se desmaya por el dardo tranquilizante que Chef le inyectó. Ahora la carga a la Tristo-sina atada de pies y manos.

Heather: (confesionario) Mi equipo entero votó por ella, estaba todo planeado desde el principio: la sacaríamos cuando los equipos se fusionaran.

Duncan: (confesionario) de la que me salve.

* * *

><p>Chris: Ya se me hacia raro que la rabiosa estuviera tanto tiempo aquí, solo esperaban el momento justo para echarla como a un perro. Con los equipos disueltos y Noah N. y Alejandro Burromuerto están aquí ¿traerán problemas? ¿Serán unas amenazas? Descúbranlo la siguiente vez en Drama Total Mezclada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el próximo episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, llegan viejos amigos.

Eva: Eva esta aquí, ¡Venganza!

Pero vienen zombificados.

Concursantes: Ooooo ¡OOOOOOOO NOOOOOO!- Con los perdedores persiguiéndolos.

Heather: ¡Aléjense! Ratas apestosas.

Beth: Tu mereces irte Ò_Ó.

Es mejor que pidan auxilio.

Afuera: ¡Auxiliooo!

Lindsay: Aquí no vive Auxilio, lo siento.

Véanos la próxima vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Nos vemos el siguiente martes :)**


	16. El Amanecer De Los Perdedores

**Hola de nuevo y continuo con otro capitulo mas.**

**No soy dueño de las 2 series.**

**16: El amanecer de los perdedores**

Chris: La última vez en Drama Total Mezclada, tuvimos de regreso a Noah N. y Alejandro cortesía de Rex y Heather para ayudar a sus equipos. Lo que no sabían es que después les dije que los equipos eran historia y ahora se tendrían que valer por sí mismo. El desafío de caricaturas expuso los malos dibujantes o guionistas eran con Al ganando y la enojona de Eva a casa con una cita para el terapeuta. Veamos cómo se cuidan sus propias espaldas de los otros en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

(Coloque canción de DTM)

En la Tienda de Servicios, Alejandro compraba la confianza de todos con botanas sabrosas que compró en su viaje al centro comercial por haber ganado el desafío pasado.

Duncan: Gracias viejo, aunque con esto no me vas a comprar- Comiendo unas papitas.

Alejandro: Pero puedes devolverme el favor y para ti Heather te traje esto- Le da un vestido hermoso.

Heather: Espero que ganes otro viaje al centro comercial, necesitarás devolver esto- rechazando el obsequio.

Alejandro: Animo preciosa, ¿o no lo eres?

Heather ¡DAMELO!- Arrebatándole la prenda.

Heather: (confesionario) Ser bella es importante, hermoso vestido :D

Lindsay: Yo tengo 4 de esos repetidos.

Katie: Con mis propias manos pude hacer una réplica de ese vestido.

Lindsay: ¿En serio? Crees que puedes ser mi costurera en mi traje de novia.

Tyler: Linds, espero que yo sea el afortunado.

Lindsay: Claro John.

Heather: (confesionario) creo que pronto terminaran.

Katie: Por supuesto que si ¿y tú puedes ser mi modelo en los próximos trajes que diseñe?

Lindsay: Desde luego :)

Katie: (confesionario) creo que encontré una nueva mejor amiga. Sadie no me mires asi, tu eres mi novia solo eso.

Lindsay: (confesionario) por fin alguien con quien pueda hablar inteligraciadamente.

Chris: (altavoz) ¡PROXIMO DESAFIO FUERA DE LA TIENDA DE SERVICIOS!- Ensordeciéndolos.

Lindsay: Ayyy, creo que me quede ciega.

Sierra: Sorda.

Lindsay: No me insultes.

* * *

><p>Noah N.: ¿Dónde está ese presentador?<p>

Sale del suelo todo gris y con ropa rasgada.

Noah N.: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritando como vieja.

Chris: Jeje, amo ver esas caras.

Heather: Por lo que veo de tu ropa te quedaste pobre.

Chris: ¬¬ No te ilusiones Heather, es porque el género de película de hoy es: zombis. Su desafío será…

Sierra: ¿Bailar Thriller?

Circe: ¿Callarle la boca a esta?

Rex: ¿Reírnos de ti?

Chris: Déjenme terminar, su desafío será escapar de los zombis. Para ello tenemos invitados especiales. ¡Salgan!

De la tierra aparecen los ex concursantes también de grises y con sus ropas rasgadas.

Noah: Cof Cof, no fue buena idea que nos enterraras bajo tierra.

Harold: La tierra se compone de...

Todos: ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

Owen: Creo que tengo lodo en mis oídos, a no, es solo cerilla.

Gwen: Ni intentes comértelo Owen.

Eva: Eva esta aquí, ¡Venganza!

Chris: Eviten que ellos los capturen y los metan a la jaula, cuidado que pueden escoger a quien agarrar, gana la inmunidad el ultimo en juego. Hoy es doble eliminación, el primer capturado es automáticamente eliminado y el otro lo eligen ustedes.

Duncan: Ni que los zombis se movieran tan rápido.

Chris: Pero estos zombis no siguen esa estúpida regla. ¡ZOMBIS!- No pasa nada- Esa es su señal para huir.

Concursantes: Ooooo ¡OOOOOOOO NOOOOOO!- Con los perdedores persiguiéndolos.

Los idiotas corrían a cualquier parte donde no los capturaran. Tenían tanto miedo de que alguno de ellos fuera eliminado automáticamente hasta el punto de arrojarle rocas a los zombis para no ser atrapados. Aunque no era necesario ya que la mayoría se fue a capturar a Heather.

Heather: ¡Aléjense! Ratas apestosas.

Beth: Tu mereces irte Ò_Ó.

Heather: Les doy esto- Les arroja a un Justin distraído y los demás lo toman a la fuerza dentro de la jaula.

Chris: Justin pierde la competencia automáticamente- El guapo se quita la camisa haciendo un resplandor- No funciona conmigo, para eso tengo al Chef, O_O olvida lo último.

Sierra: (confesionario) Sabia que había algo entre ellos ;)

Noah N.: (confesionario) Huir está mejorando mi condición física, me ayudara ¡AAAAAA!- Unos losers lo atrapan.

Katie: Sadie mi novia.

Sadie: Katie mi novia- se abrazan, entonces viene Eva y se lleva a la otra- ¡NOOOOO!

En otra parte, Trent buscaba a otras personas y en eso se encontró a Courtney. Ella no tenía a donde huir y Duncan viene a salvarla.

Duncan: ¡Aléjate!

Courtney: Que pretendes.

Duncan: Creo que recuperarte.

Courtney: ¿_?

Duncan: Fue un error salir con Gwen, no siento la misma flama que sentía por ti cuando salíamos.

Courtney: Te diste cuenta de tus errores :')- Se besan.

Gwen: ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó mientras miraba la escena toda triste y luego ve a Trent saludándola- Tal vez podamos intentar una vez más.

Trent: Claro- Tomándose de las manos- Pero antes- agarran a la otra pareja y la meten a la jaula.

Courtney: Estúpido, por tu culpa.

Duncan: Fue por tu culpa loca mandona- Vuelven a besarse.

En los foros; Rex, Circe, Lindsay, Bridgette, Heather y Alejandro estaban escondidos detrás de los edificios cuando un grupo de zombis los encontró.

Izzy: Ya los vi- Con una metralleta.

Entonces empieza una persecución alocada, se dispersaban y se juntaban sin saber a dónde ir. Iban a entrar a uno de los foros para encerrarse solo que la bonita boba entró primero y cerró la puerta antes que los demás entraran.

Afuera: ¡Auxiliooo!

Lindsay: Aquí no vive Auxilio, lo siento- se voltea y esta Izzy allí.

Izzy: Nadie se escapa de mi jajajajaja.

Tyler y Sierra eran los únicos que quedaban; el primero nadie lo buscaba y la segunda golpeaba a los zombis con sus bofetadas. Los dos estaban rodeados de los perdedores sedientos de meterlos a la jaula. Uno de ellos iba a agarrar a la de pelo morado sin saber que su novio la defendería.

Cody: A ella no la tocas.

Sierra: Oh Cody, hora de luchar.

Con sus técnicas golpea a todos los enemigos, uno por uno recibían su merecido y poder ganar. Abofeteaba a los demás desesperadamente con los ojos cerrados, lo que causó que golpeara a Tyler por error y lo mandará directo a la jaula.

Chris: Sierra obtiene la inmunidad.

Sierra: Lo logre amado novio.

Sierra: (confesionario) el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, literalmente, miren como deje noqueado a Tyler uuuuyyyy.

* * *

><p>En la ceremonia de eliminación, tanto concursantes y perdedores estaban reunidos mirando quien iba a perder la oportunidad de ganar cien millones.<p>

Chris: Hola a todos ustedes, como sabrán Justin fue eliminado automáticamente por lo que él no vota ni ustedes votaran por él y Sierra está a salvo por ganar. Por cierto, Owen nos debe montones de Chris Dorados.

Owen: Saben deliciosos :p

Chris: Sierra, imagina que te doy un Chris dorado- Le avienta el objeto imaginario- También pueden estar relajados esta noche: Tyler, Bridgette, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Noah N. y Circe- Dejando solos a Rex y Lindsay.

Lindsay: Estas acabado- Enojada aun por llamarla mentirosa.

Rex: Gulp.

Chris: El último Chris Dorado Imaginario es para: Rex.

Rex: Uuufff.

Lindsay: u_u

Katie: Adiós mejor amiga.

Tyler: ¿Por queeeeeeee?- En posición fetal.

Chris: Ahora todos los perdedores suban a su transporte- Se meten apretadamente.

* * *

><p>Minutos después de la eliminación, los muchachos iban a sus remolques.<p>

Tyler: (a Rex) Tu debiste irte, no Lindsay.

Katie: Lo apoyo.

Rex: Si consideramos que nos dejó afuera a merced de esos zombis, se merecía no estar aquí.

Duncan: Como te extrañe nena.

Courtney: Y yo a ti mi vándalo.

Bridgette: Ustedes tienen una relación complicada-La atropella un autobús que se detiene.

Alejandro: ¿Qué hace esto aquí?- Del transporte se baja Chris.

Chris: Empaquen sus cosas que nos vamos para la tercera y última parte de la competencia: el mundo.

Rex: ¿En serio?- El anfitrión asiente la cabeza.

Adolescentes: ¡Siiiiii!

Circe: (confesionario) No puedo creerlo, estoy tan cerca del premio que hasta puedo saborearlo.

Tyler: (confesionario) Este chico está jugando duro.

Bridgette: (confesionario) ahora exploraremos mas partes del mundo, espero ir a Malibu.

Duncan: (confesionario) espero que mi relación con Courtney afecté mi juego, tal vez si la empujó fuera del avión tenga más oportunidad.

Alejandro: (confesionario) Entre más alto estés, más duro te daré Heather.

Rex: (confesionario) Quiero decir algo importante: ¡SEIS! Te lo dije, voy cada vez mejor jejejeje. Debo conseguir más amigos.

Lindsay: (confesionario) Yo creo…-Chris entra al confesionario.

Chris: (confesionario) se supone que debes estar lejos del juego.

Lindsay: (confesionario) puessssss- toma todos los productos de belleza que hay en el tocador y huye.

Chris: (confesionario) eso fue extraño. Nuestro desafío final en el terreno de filmación hizo nuevas parejas y a los más guapos del elenco, aparte de mí, los pateó del lugar. Ahora veanos partiendo de aquí para agitar el mundo otra vez en ¡Drama…Total…Mezclada!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

En el próximo episodio de Drama Total Mezclada, subiremos al avión para rockear de nuevo al mundo.

Chris: Suban rápido que el estacionamiento en el aeropuerto no es gratis.

Sierra: Oki doki.

Primer destino: Brasil.

Tyler: ¿Por qué hay un señor grande que nos quiere abrazar?

Chris: Porque ese es el Cristo Redentor.

Veremos cómo les va por aquí.

El silbato suena, los 11 participantes tratan de meter gol siendo imposible por Chef que está haciendo un buen trabajo atrapándolas.

Rex: ¡VOY POR EL GOLAZO!

Noah N.: Que imbécil tan guapo ¬¬

Sintonícenos la siguiente vez en Drama Total Mezclada.

**Siguiente martes nos vemos :]**


	17. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola mis estimados lectores, hoy les vengo a comunicar que no podre continuar con mis fanfics de "Drama Total Mezclada" y "Rex conoce a Sue Sylvester" por la falta de tiempo que sufro desde hace un mes, concentrarme un poco más en la escuela por lo difícil que se me ha puesto y quiero desarrollar nuevos intereses, porque así empecé escribiendo en esta página.

Lamento si los decepcioné o no acepten mis razones pero es la verdad, no tenía previsto que esto iba a suceder en mi vida, ojala hubiera empezado cuando descubrí esta página y ya hubiera terminado todo.

No sé si algún día volveré a escribir aquí pero no les prometo nada para no defraudarlos más. Si quieren preguntarme algo dejen su review o mandenme un e-mail a mi correo electronico en mi perfil.

Mis más sinceras disculpas, Candoreable (José).


End file.
